Gateway - Book III
by alexhacker39
Summary: Marth and I were sent to this world where angels don't have their wings to fly. Strange huh? Now we're clueless on how we're going to get back to our own world and find out if Abby is alright. But, there are those witches that will get in our way. Let fate play it tricks for now... (Book 3 of the Unbroken Series)
1. Prologue

**Hey! Looks like the sequel is on it's way! So in this story is mostly going to be traveling through time. Abby however will be on her own journey to learn more about their new enemy and trying to save Marth and I. While Marth and I are stuck a world where times in the world is the complete opposite. It will be explained more later on when you read this. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Stop her!" A deep voice shouted.

A girl with short dark orange hair was running through a building, trying to escape from something. Her eyes showed fear, and she didn't want to turn around and see those people chase her from behind.

"Stop!"

She didn't listen and just kept on running.

She turns down the hallway and opened a door that was in front of her. She didn't care what was inside, she just wanted to hide from whoever was chasing her. She locks the door quickly before leaning against it just in case they undo the lock.

"They don't give up..." She sighed tiredly. "I just wonder how I'm going to get out of here."

She looked around in the room she was in before seeing two capsules. You couldn't see inside of the capsule because of the fog that covered the glass.

"What are in theses? I don't recall these being in a place like this." She mumbled, before placing her hand on the glass.

_But whatever is in there might be able to help me...help my people..._

She then looked at the controls that weren't to far away. She walked over to it and started to turn on the capsules. When she managed to turn them on, she walked over to the capsule before the doors opened and smoke exited it first.

Two figures sat up from the capsules and looked around. The first one climbs out and steps out of thee smoke had long dark brown hair and wore a dress. Her red eyes stared into the girls as she looked at the capsule next to her. A boy gets out of the capsule as the girl's eyes widen.

He had short dark blue hair and blue eyes that stared into hers.

"A-Alex?" He asked, stuttering.

"Marth?" The girl asked, her voice a bit shaky.

His eyes widen in shock when she heard her say his name and hugs her tightly in his arms.

"I thought I was dead, I thought that I couldn't see you anymore." Alex sobbed, letting the tears fall out of her eyes.

"The same goes for me. I thought the same thing when I only could just think about you. I won't loss you again, not after being stuck in that sleep." He said.

She held onto him while he held onto her. It felt like years since they haven't seen each other, but it seems that nothing had changed about them. But their feelings for each other were only growing by the minute.

They let go of each other and turn to the girl with the short orange hair.

"Are you the one who opened the capsules?" Marth asked.

"Ah, yes. That would be me. My name is Mia." She said.

"Alex." She said, wiping the tears that were on her face.

Marth looks at Alex and then at Mia. "And I'm Marth. We should be thanking you for getting us out of there."

Mia noticed their bond with each other and could see their love for each other in their eyes. Marth looks at Alex and noticed something odd. "You don't have your wings anymore."

Alex looks at him and then looked over her shoulder and noticed that what he said was true, her wings were gone. "Hmm, I guess fate likes to play some tricks on us..."

"Wait, did you say you had wings?" Mia asked.

Alex nods. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Angels in this world don't have wings." Mia explains. "It's because of the dark power that is in this world."

Marth and Alex looked over at each other and then back at Mia.

"But I think we should get out of here. There are guards everywhere and they'll capture us if we don't leave right now."

The two look at Mia confused. "Guards?" They said confused at the same time.

"We're in their base right now, it's best if we leave."

Alex and Marth weren't sure what they were getting themselves into already, but the best thing they could do for now was listen to Mia and follow her to where she was taking them.

* * *

><p>"No, she's going to be their only hope left." Said an angel shaking her head. "One she wakes up we'll have to send her to that world to rescue those two."<p>

"Clara, I don't think this is a good idea." Replied another angel. "Remember, those two witches want to use her and Marth as a tool to break Alex. It's best not to sent her there to make their problems worse."

Clara looked over at the angel beside her, then down at the blond hair girl in front of them. The angel looked exactly like Clara except for their dress colors and wings.

"Clare, when she wakes up she going to ask us if we know where Alex is. If we tell her that their in a different world she'll want to go and rescue them. But she'll be risking everyone's lives." Clara said as they look back at each other.

"I'm already awake." They look down and noticed Abby awake. "And I already know that Alex and Marth are in a different world."

"And we're guessing you want to save them." Clare said.

Abby nods standing up.

"Those two witches are the cause of sending your friends to another world. But there are risks." Clara said. "When you head into that world you'll end up losing your wings."

"Wait, what?" Abby asked. "I'll lose my wings?"

The two twins nod at the same time.

"The darkness there won't allow angels to fly, we angels are apart of the light, all angels are. If an angel falls to the darkness, they will either become a demon, or a fallen angel." Clara then held out something to Abby as she stared at it.

"What is that?" She asked.

"It's an amulet. This amulet will protect you from the darkness that will try and use you. Also, when you run into Alex give this to her too."

She held out another amulet in her hands. Abby nods and takes them both and placed them in her pocket.

"When you enter that world," Clara started. "You'll have to put on the amulet right away. It's only a matter of time until they find out that you are there but once you find Alex you'll have to get her and Marth out of there. We don't know where the gateway is for you three to escape so you're on your own from this point on."

Abby nods, looking down at the sword in her hand. "I'm ready."

The two angels look at each other and nod before they held out their hands towards Abby.

"Stay safe." Clare said. "You'll need it."

Abby looks over at her. "I will."


	2. The World of Angels

**Chapter 1**

"Can you explain where we are?" Alex asked. "All I remember is walking through the forest with Marth and we passed out."

Mia lead Marth and Alex out of the building they were in and now, they were in a forest. The trees were very thick and tall, which blocked most of the light out of the forest.

"Oh, well. It's a long story." Mia said, looking over at them.

"We have time." Marth said. "Besides, we have no place to stay at."

"You can stay at my home. There's enough room." Mia looks ahead of them and tries to pin out their way out of the forest.

"What is this place?" Alex asked.

"The Forest of Willow." Mia explains.

"Forest of Willow?" Marth questioned.

"Correct, the Forest of Willow is a home for the Angel of the Forest, Willow. However, Willow is missing and no one hasn't seen her since the darkness entered this world. There it is, my home."

They look ahead and noticed a small cabin nearby. Once they reached it, Mia opens the door and they walk inside.

"It's not to big, but there are three bedrooms." She said, closing the door behind them.

"It's alright, I like it." Alex said.

"Me too." Marth replied.

Mia blushes slightly and rubs the back of her neck to relieve her stress.

"Anyways, you still want to hear of the story?" She asked.

They nod as Mia frowns slightly. "You better get comfortable, because it's a long story."

They sit down in the small dining room as Mia sighed quietly. "Well, I'll just start from where everything was completely peaceful." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "This world use to be a world of angels. There was a high population of angels throughout this whole world. Each angel had a specific role to this world, like Willow, but since she's missing and the forest isn't getting the energy it needs, it will die. There are other angels that have the same role, but Willow is the one who can fix the forest with no problem" She pauses for a second, catching her breath. "But last year, there were these two witches that came and attacked our world. They filled it with darkness and Shadow Bugs, the angels lost their wings because of it."

Mia looks down at the ground, a frown appeared on her face.

"You're an angel, aren't you?" Marth asked.

She nods, looking up at them.

"You're right. I'm an Angel of Technology." She said.

Alex looks around the place before looking back at Mia.

"You've been living here?" She asked.

"Yeah, ever since the darkness came we had to relocate to a new home. All the angels did."

"Oh..." Alex looks down at her hands. She felt sorry for the angels of this world. Having to relocate because of the darkness that covered their world.

"The building we were in a while ago was my home. At least until it was taken over by the darkness." Mia said, shaking her head.

"There's got to be something we can do." Marth said.

"Actually, there is a way."

Alex looks up at Mia and saw a bit of a smile on her face.

"The witches are hosting a party at a castle tonight. Their celebrating because of their success of capturing a few powerful angels. If we go there we can rescue them. But those witches won't be there and it will just be filled with a crowd." She said.

"That could work." Alex said.

"But it's tricky to get inside." Mia added. "It's for high class lords, queens, kings, anything royal."

Alex sighs, leaning back in the chair. "Great..." She mumbled.

"Royal? I think I can get us inside." Marth said.

"How?" The two girls asked.

Marth looks over at Alex.

"You'll find out."

* * *

><p>"Um, are you sure about this?" Alex asked, looking down at the dress she was wearing.<p>

She wore a longer dress than her other one. It was just a black and she wore black flats.

"You'll be fine." Marth said. "Besides, it fits you well."

She blushes slightly, looking away. They were walking through a different trail in the forest this time that Mia was leading them through.

"Keep your communicator on Alex." Mia said, referring to the device that was hooked onto her ear. "It's the only way I can talk to you while your inside of the castle. If you lose it or breaks were done for."

Alex nods, looking down at the ground.

_Be luck Abby, because I'm stuck doing this until we get back to their world...I just hope you know what's happening to us right now, because it's not easy..._


	3. Dancing with Marth

**Two chapters in one day! You might enjoy this chapter a lot! It has more Marth X Alex in this chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and in the next chapter will be more about Abby's journey when she was sent to the world as well!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"You never told me that you were a prince, Marth." Alex said, as they reached the castle.

They noticed how large it was compared to the one that they first met at, it surprise Alex actually, she never seen a castle so large before.

"You never asked." Marth said.

She shrugs, "Good point."

Mia turns to them before they continued to say more.

"Here's the plan, you two need to go in there and find the prisoners. I have the layout of the castle right on here," She said, holding up a small laptop in her hands. "I can lead you right to them, but your going to need the keys. I'll start to lead you once its time. For now try to blend in." She says.

They nod before Mia left them to it.

"Good luck too." She said before she was not in sight anymore.

Once Marth noticed she was gone, he looked over at Alex with a small smile.

"You ready?" He asked, holding out his hand to her.

She nods and takes his hand.

"Let's just get this over with." She said.

* * *

><p>"This amulet is solving all of my problems, it leading me right to where Alex is. This is great" Said Abby, running through a field.<p>

She held the amulet the twin angels gave her before she was transported into the other world and it was now leading her to Alex.

_"Abby, you must be careful."_ A voice said through the amulet. Abby recognized that voice instantly. It was Clara's voice._ "I know your excited to see her, but you're going to run into something soon."_

Abby looks down at the amulet and sighs.

"Alright Clara, but Alex is going to need the other amulet to stay safe. I know she nearby. I just need to see her, that's all."

Clara was silent the whole time while Abby just kept on running. She was just transported to the world a few hours ago and when she noticed she didn't have wings she freaked out.

**(Seriously, we're both like that, we are very crazy people)**

But she managed to calm herself down and focused on the task at hand.

"Alex, what have you gotten yourself into?" Abby mumbled, sighing in the end. "And I know about that little crush you have...hehehe, I surprise they haven't confessed yet." She giggles.

**(We know a lot about each other so it's obvious for us to tell who we like)**

She ignores it for now and continued to run through the field.

* * *

><p><em>"Okay, you're both are going to have to blend in with the crowd for now, I'll see if I can do anything from here."<em> Mia said through the communicator.

"Okay." Alex whispered, placing her hand to her ear.

She looks over at Marth and noticed that he had his eye on something.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He looks over at her and smiles.

"It's nothing, let's go take a look around here."

Alex nods in response and walks beside him as they walked through the ballroom. There were many people at the party and it made it a bit impossible to make their way through the crowd.

_"Okay, I'm in. The keys are with one of the guards patrolling around the ballroom."_ Mia said.

"Got it." Alex whispered.

"Anything?" Marth asked.

"One of the guards has the keys we need." She said.

"Any of them could have it." He said, looking around from the one spot they were standing at.

Alex looks until she spotted one of them with the keys on their belt.

"Found it." She said, nudging Marth on the arm. "But he's all the way over there."

Alex and Marth were a really far distance from the guard, and it would take a while before they would reach him. They were going to walk in the direction of where the guard was, at least until they heard music starting to play. Their eyes widen when they saw people dance with their husband or wives which made the two of them frozen in place.

"Looks like we'll have to dance our way through this." Marth said.

Alex felt stiff when she felt Marth grab her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"But Marth, I don't know how to dance." She said, blushing slightly.

"That's fine, just follow me." He said.

He stops and turns to her, noticing the blushes on her face.

"Um..." Alex felt very unsure about dance with him.

First having a crush on him, now having to dance with him? This just isn't her lucky day.

"Just keep your eyes on my okay? Don't look at anyone else." He told her.

Alex bit her lip and nodded.

Marth placed his right hand on her waist, and the other holding her right hand. Alex placed her left hand on his shoulder and they started to dance the waltz. Alex listened to what Marth told her and just looked at him. She tried her best to hide her blushes but she couldn't, even Marth was blushing a bit.

_I'm going to faint if we keep this up...I never danced the waltz before and now I'm dancing with Marth. Can me day get any better?_


	4. Saving the Prisoners

**Chapter 3**

"Now I'm lost." Abby sighed tiredly, looking down at the amulet in her hand. "Maybe I should stop here for the night."

She sat down on the soft grass before staring up at the night sky.

"So, you're an angel?"

Abby yelped in surprise. She stood up quickly and looked around.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

She turns around and saw a young girl sitting on her knees beside her. She had long black hair that went down her back and the front and bangs that went over her eyes a bit.

"Who are you?" Abby asked, placing her hand to where her sword was.

"My name is Iris. Are you an angel?" Iris asked.

"Um, yeah, Angel of Light. Why do you ask?"

"Oh,You see, I'm Angel of Auras, I can tell if you're a mortal or an angel. You're the Angel of Light? You're pretty, smart, and friendly, it fits you." She said.

Abby blinked before letting her hand fall to her side, sitting down on the ground.

"I see, well...how did you find me? And what happened to this world?" Abby asked.

"You're the only angel that I can sense that has blood from earth. It's easy to tell." Iris explains. "I was once a mortal too in that world. Had a good life for sometime. I knew this world existed and I had to keep it secret to protect the angels. The video game world has been real for, many generations. It's crazy you know?"

Abby nods, "Oh I agree. My friend and I have been through a lot."

"Who is she by any chance? If you don't mind me asking." Iris asked.

"Her name is Alex, from what I heard from my friends is that she's an Angel of Darkness."

"Angel of Darkness...the one those witches are after..." Iris thought for a moment. "Listen, you're friend is in danger."

"What do you mean?" Abby said confused.

"You don't know?" Iris questioned.

Abby shakes her head.

"Hmm, alright then. Well, ever since the witches invaded and brought darkness there have been Shadow Bugs filling this world. Alex, who is the Angel of Darkness is the source of their creation."

"She created them?" Abby said in disbelief and confusion.

Iris sighs. "In other words, since she is an Angel of Darkness, darkness will still exist. Anything that involves darkness will keep it exist."

Abby blinked, placing her hand on her forehead.

"I get it now. So my best friend is the one who really created all of the Shadow Bugs?" She asked.

"Yes, but she doesn't know that either. The effect of transforming into a trophy are different here. For angels only in this world. Instead of becoming a trophy, you become something you represent as an angel." Iris said with a nod.

Abby nodded. "I'm trying to look for her right now. I need to give her this amulet." She held it out as Iris looked down at it.

"It's full of a lot of light. I don't think it will do much to protect her. Alex must carry a lot of darkness to produce those Shadow Bugs, I don't think using an amulet filled with light will protect her." Iris said.

"I guess your right. But it was leading me to where she was. Unless it was leading me to you..." Abby shrugs. "I'm gonna needs some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." She said, laying down on the grass.

"Alright, well I should get some sleep too." Iris lays down too. "Night."

"Night...?" Abby said confused, surprise that Iris was staying with her for the night.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there." Marth said, noticing how close they were almost near the guard.<p>

"O-okay." Alex stuttered.

Marth looks back at her and noticed she was a bit tense.

"Ow!" She yelped.

He looks down and noticed that he stepped on her foot.

"S-sorry." He stuttered.

"It's okay." She looks away, blushing slightly.

When they heard the music end everyone stopped dance and Marth and Alex let go of each other, blushing a bit.

"We never speak of this to Abby." Alex said.

Marth nods. "Agreed."


	5. Injured

**Chapter 4**

"I really wonder what happened to this world before those witches came." Alex mumbled.

"Same." Marth said with a nod.

Marth extend his arm out in front of her as they came to a stop, noticing the guard a few meters away from them. The guards were on his belt, sticking out in the open to where everyone could see it.

"How are we going to get the keys?" Alex asked as he lowered his arm.

"I'm thinking."

Alex looked around, noticing the crowd eating, a few dance still, or other just chatting.

"You'll have to distract him." Marth said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Me? Why can't you do it?" She asked.

He looks at her.

"You're not as stealthy as me, you're better as distracting anyways." He said.

Alex folded her arms. "Is that suppose to mean something?" She asked.

"It's true." He said, making a point. "Besides, I thought you wanted to save those angels." He smirks.

Alex rolls her eyes and sighs. "Fine, I'll distract him, but you better hurry and do your part."

She walks up to the guard and he noticed her instantly.

"Hi, I was wondering where I could find the restroom, sir?" She asked.

Marth walks past the two, standing behind the guard.

"Oh, it's right over there miss." He points at a door not to far from them.

Marth then takes his chance and reaches for the keys, taking them off the guard's belt before walking away.

"Thank you."

Alex walks over to the door and glanced over at the guard until he wasn't looking at her. She smiles in their success and walks over to where Marth was as he was looking through the keys.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Now we go find the prisoners." He said.

_"The cells should be located in the third door in front of you."_ Mia said.

Alex nods, looking for the right door. Then she spotted it instantly and pointed at it. Marth noticed and walked over to it, but came to a stop when there were guards blocking it.

"Great, now what?" He asked.

"Isn't there another way through?" Alex asked through her communicator.

_"There is but you're going to have to go it from the garden. I'm already there, just hurry before the party ends."_ Mia said.

"Okay," She looks over at Marth. "We need to go to the garden, there's way through it."

Marth nods, looking around.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He looks at her.

"I think we're being followed." He said, reaching for his sword. But when he looked he forgot that he didn't have it. "Crap, I don't have my sword."

"And Scarlet is gone too." Alex added. "How are we going to defend ourselves's?"

Marth frowns. "I don't know."

Alex looks around before she spotted a balcony. She walks over to it and looks down to see the garden below.

"The garden is down there." She said.

Marth walks over to her and noticed it too.

"We're going to have to climb down there." He looks around and saw vines growing on the side of the castle. "Over there."

Alex looks and saw it too.

"Okay, I'll go first."

She grabs a hold of the vines and slowly climbed her way down, but it would take a while to reach the garden since they were high up in the air.

_"Watch your step Alex."_ Mia said through the communicator. _"One mistake and you'll be―."_

"Falling to my death, yeah, I know." She cuts her off.

Marth then follows behind her once she was a bit farther away to have enough room to climb. Alex places her foot onto another vine, but it only broke and she started to fall.

"Alex!" Marth called to her worriedly.

Alex tried to grab onto the vines but it only skinned her hands. She knew that she wouldn't make it so she closed her eyes, waiting for impact, but she caught in someone's arms. She opened her eyes to see that someone had caught her before she had contacted with the ground. When she looked up she saw a familiar face. This person looked exactly like Marth but...this person was a girl.

The mysterious figure lands and sets her down on her feet. Alex turned to her, a confused look on her face.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

The mysterious figure was going to answer that question until someone jumped in between them, pushing Alex back.

"Marth?" She said confused. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Lucina, I didn't expect you to be here!" He exclaimed, not answering Alex's question.

"Lucina?" Alex mumbled.

"I followed those witches. When I saw you two it looked like you needed help." She said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Alex asked, stepping between the two.

"Why do you both look the same?" She asked.

"She has been trying to pretend to be me to gain peoples's trust. But it's not going to work anymore without that mask." Marth said.

Alex looked at Lucina and then back at Marth.

"Do you hate each other?"

"We're rivals." Lucina said, placing her hand on Alex's shoulder. "I'm still a princess though, remember Marth, my father was Chrom, he was the prince of Ylisse."

"Of what?" Alex was so confused. She hasn't played Fire Emblem so she was very lost at what she was saying. She did remember hearing the name Lucina before, but never learned who she was or who she was in Fire Emblem.

"I'll tell you later Alex, where's Mia?" He asked, looking around.

"I'm over here."

They turn around and saw her walk over to where they were, holding her laptop in her hands.

"The entrance to where the cells are, is right of there. But you'll need a distraction to get the prisoners out of there." She said, pointing at the window in front of them. "Someone has to stay out here and keep them distracted, and that's what I'll do. But I'm not sure how long I can keep them occupied for." She shakes her head.

"I can do it." Marth said, handing Alex the keys he was carrying.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure. Lucina," He looks over at her. "We might need your help for this."

"Alright." She said, placing her hand on her hip. "But we'll have to make it quick, the guards will get the hint soon enough that we've come for the prisoners."

"Easy enough, now go."

Mia takes out a small rocket out of her pocket.

"When you hear this go off you'll go right in." She said.

Alex and Lucina nod at the same time, as Mia and Marth left the area.

Lucina looks over at Alex and noticed how unsure of this part of the mission was.

"You nervous?" She asked.

Alex shrugged. "A bit."

"You've never done anything like this before have you?"

"Something like that. It was Marth who found me and helped me find my friend who I was sent to your world with." She said. "It's just that he worries me a lot. I'm always alone when I was back at my home. I never had a friend like him before."

Lucina noticed the look in her eyes. She could tell that Alex had some feelings for Marth, which made her curious. "How long have you known him for?"

"A while. He―he saved my life more than once and it just made me feel different. I just can't get him off my mind."

"So it's love at first sight." Lucina walks over to the window and looks through it. Seeing the cells and the guards patrolling the area.

Alex sighed, realizing that Lucina was trying to get the answers out of her. "It's complicated." She answered. "I didn't realize it was that." She was lying, trying not to get Lucina involved in with her slightly crush on Marth.

"Alex, it's obvious. You like him, and he likes you. I wouldn't try to hide it anymore." Lucina said, looking over at her slightly. "You remind me too much of him, it makes sense that you like him."

Alex was going to snap at her, but when they heard the rocket go off they noticed that the guards that were near the cells left the area, which was the cue for them to rescue the prisoners. Lucina opens the window and climbs through, holding it open for Alex to slide through.

"I'll keep an eye out for the guards, you go and free the angels." Lucina said, pulling out her sword.

Alex nods, running over to a cell door and unlocking it with the keys. When she opens the door she saw two angels leaning against the wall. They didn't have wings either, but Alex could tell they were angels by the way they looked. When they notice Alex their eyes widen.

"Who are you?" The one asked.

"My name is Alex," She said. "We're here to rescue you. Come on."

The two angels smile brightly before running out of the cell.

"Thank you." The other angel thanked.

"No need to thank me." Alex said, running over to the next cell, unlocking it and opening the door.

This time there was one angel in there and with a small girl. Alex instantly remember the young girl once a smile appeared on her face.

"S-Scarlet!" She cried.

Scarlet runs over to her, jumping into Alex's arms as she hugged her tightly.

"You had me worried! I thought you were gone." Alex said, putting her down.

"The witches managed to catch me and throw me in this prison." Scarlet explains, looking over at the angel behind her.

"This is Hazel, she's an Angel of Miracles." She introduced.

Hazel looks at Alex blankly. "You're the Angel of Darkness?" She asked.

"Apparently, come on, is that the last of everyone?" Alex asked.

"It's just us two and the other two angels." Scarlet said.

"Good, now go through the window." She told Hazel.

"Alex, we got company." Lucina warned.

Alex turns around and saw a group of guards running in their direction.

"Scarlet!" She told her companion.

"Right, transformation, Death Scythe!" She shouted, transforming into the scythe she was when Alex first found her in the temple.

Death Scythe was what it was called for now. But wasn't Scarlet a dagger from when Alex last saw her? Alex was confused at first but shook it off.

Lucina looked at her with shocked eyes, noticing the weapon in Alex's hand.

"You're an angel?" She asked, looking back at the guards.

Alex nods. "Yes, now let's get this over with."

Alex charges in first, attacking the first few guards as Lucina watched her for a second, at least until a few of them charged at her, making her fight them.

* * *

><p>"Alex, look out!" Lucina warned her, knocking out one of the guards, turning to her.<p>

Alex tried to deflect the guards sword but he only tricked her and attacked her in the opposite direction. She cried out in pain once she was wounded on the side with the sword. Alex fell on the ground, dropping Death Scythe out of hands, covering her wound with her hands.

The guard raised his sword, ready to finish Alex off. Alex closed her eyes, waiting for it to come down on top of her, but she only heard a clanging of metal hitting sounded through the underground prison. Alex opened her eyes to find Lucina standing between her and the guard's sword, defending her from the death she nearly experienced.

"Lucina!" She exclaimed, sitting up, crawling back a bit.

"I'm fine!" Lucina assured.

She knocked back at the guard, striking with her sword.

Alex still had the blood phobia and felt lightheaded.

Lucina kneeled down beside her, noticing Alex's blood straining the dress on the side of it. The cut must have been very deep, because Alex was getting worse and her vision was getting blurry too.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Alex shook her head, biting her lip from the pain.

Lucina had to think fast, but their only option was to flee.

Changing from Death Scythe, Scarlet helped Lucina out, getting Alex to stand up. She couldn't walk to Lucina had to carry her. Scarlet followed behind her, going through the window first, helping Alex out of it, then Lucina.

The angels were already outside of the castle, waiting for them to escape from the place that was originally a place of light, but now was known as a castle filled with darkness.

"Lucina!"

The two girls come to a stop, looking over at the prince running in their direction.

"What happened?" He asked, stopping in front of them. He looks down and eyes widen once he noticed the wounded Alex in Lucina's arms.

"The guards were much more powerful than we thought, he did a lot of damage on her." Lucina explains.

Marth shakes his head, taking Alex out of her arms.

"She won't last long if we don't get that wound covered." Scarlet said.

"Then we must hurry." Marth said, looking down at her. "She can't die like this, not now, and not today."

* * *

><p><strong>Scarlet has made her return!<strong>

**So before the second series of this ended, she did transform into a dagger, but she wouldn't stay like that forever. Instead that she will have the strength that the dagger would have. When she was originally a scythe she could do much more damage, but now that she has a strength like a dagger she's going to be a bit weak for a while.**

**This means that Scarlet is going to be a bit mysterious in this story. But I can tell you that she has multiple evolutions. Here's the list for now, but this is what it will be like until I change it up.**

**Scarlet's Evolution~**

**Level 1~** Death Scythe  
><strong>Level 2~<strong> ?


	6. Is it Love?

**Chapter 5**

"Iris, are you sure that you saw people going through here?" Abby asked, looking around.

"I'm sure, I sensed a demon too, a...weak one. Not as powerful but I sense darkness within it." She said, kneeling down on the ground, picking up a feather she saw. "An angel with wings? Now that's odd."

She stands up and turns to Abby, holding out the feather.

"It seems like someone managed to use the black magic in this world and summon up some wings." Iris said.

Abby takes the feather and stares at it. It had shadows surrounding it. Abby wondered if this could have been Alex's feather from her wings, but something as dark as this, she was sure that Alex wouldn't touch anything that involved black magic.

"Alex wouldn't use black magic." Abby said, lowering the feather to her side. "She's smarter to not fall for anything like that, she wouldn't."

"That is, unless she is possessed." Iris said, turning to the view they had of the field.

"Possessed?" Abby said confused.

Iris nods. "Being possessed in a world filled with darkness is common. It's a very high risk for angels to get possessed. That is unless they are able to resist it. But...the risk get higher and higher. The witches will do anything to reach your friend, even if it risks kill every angel there is." Iris shakes her head, memories flowing into her mind. "Those witches are evil, sick, and heartless. They'll do anything to revive their master. It's stupid."

Abby noticed the anger in Iris's voice. Apparently Abby could tell that she had tough times since the witches had arrived in their world to get what they want done.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Abby asked.

Iris turns to her.

"Because I'm the leader of this land. I am Princess Iris of Astitha, this is my land which was attacked by the witches." She explains.

Abby's eyes widen in shock.

Princess? Well I didn't see that coming!

"A year ago, I was in my castle, hosting a meeting about a prophecy that was meant to happen soon, a prophecy that only angels can fulfill, that's when the witches invaded. Darkness filled this world within the matter of seconds, the angels lost of their wings, including me. My fellow guards had turned against me, and I lost the thrown." Iris shakes her head. "I've been in hiding for sometime, waiting for the right time to show my face again." She looks at Abby. "And that's when I saw your aura. You were filled with so much light that hope returned to this world. The prophecy must be true."

Now Abby was even more confused.

"What prophecy?" She asked. "Is there something that's going to happen?"

"The prophecy of the nine angels that will bring light. You see, I'm one of those angels, and so are you." Iris explains. "The other seven angels must be with each other, I just know it. If we find them we might be able to stop the darkness from trying to get you're friend."

"But wouldn't Alex be one of those angels?" Abby asked.

Iris shook her head. "The prophecy states that only angels filled with light can fulfill it. Alex needs to be protected from those witches, if they revive their master this world, the other world, and your world, are doomed."

Abby didn't know how to respond to that. All three worlds were in danger. The wars in Abby's world would only get worse, and the video game world is also...Abby shakes her head, trying get it off her mind.

"I know we can fix this." She said. "If we find the other angels then we'll surely win! I know it!"

Iris looks at her with shocked eyes before smiling brightly. "You are indeed the Angel of Light. You are filled with hope, friendship, everything. I'm grateful to have met you." She said softly.

Abby smiles as well, patting Iris's on the shoulder.

"We do know there is something out there that can use black magic, even if it's not those witches, I fear there is another enemy here we do not know of." She said, looking at the view. "Besides, it's going to be an awesome journey. Let's have fun while it lasts."

Iris's eyes widen, surprise by Abby's words. She never heard anyone say that to her before, except for a person that she really cared about. Now thinking about it, Iris remember her old friend like it was yesterday. The two of them had such a large bond that it was becoming something else. But now, her friend was gone because of the witches, a slight frown appeared on her lips, looking at the view.

"Daniel..." She murmured.

Abby didn't hear her words and continued to stare at the view, thinking about her best friend she deeply cared about.

_Alex, I'm coming...I'll be with you soon..._

* * *

><p>Shadows...shadows were everywhere...<p>

She couldn't see anything, everything was as blind as a bat.

But she could hear voices calling out to her, calling her back to the light...

"Alex..."

It was a familiar voice to her, she knows the voice, but couldn't remember the name...

"Alex..."

Holding her head to her hands, she kept thinking, trying to remember the voice.

"M...Mar..."

She shook her head.

"M-Marth?" She stuttered.

"Alex? Are you alright?"

She opens her eyes slowly, her vision clearing up a bit so she could see clearly. She could see someone leaning over from a chair, looking down at her with worried eyes.

She figured she was in a bed, because she felt the warmth from a blanket, and a pillow giving her head the support to easily fall back asleep. She was also wearing a night gown instead of the dress she was wearing during the party at the castle. She must have been bleeding everywhere that she must have stained it.

She tried to sit up, but only felt a sharp pain in her side.

"Don't get up, you've just woken up." Marth said, helping her lay back down on the bed.

"W-what happened?" She asked, looking around a bit.

"One of the guards managed to get a hit on you. Did a lot of damage and you were nearly done for." He explains. "You risked your life again, why?" He asked.

Alex looks at him.

"I told you already that my life is useless." She said, frowning a bit. "It's better for other people to have a better life than me. Because not everything in my life is perfect."

Marth shakes his hand, holding her right hand. "You can't say that." He said. "You're life means more to me, Abby, and your family. We all care about you and we can't see you leave us like that. I promise you that you'll have a great life like everyone."

Alex's eyes widen in shock.

_Does he mean that?_

She blushes slightly before looking away. "I guess you could say that."

Marth smiles at her, finally able to get it through her that there are people who care about her.

"You're going to need some rest. Here, drink this." He picks a cup off the end table and carefully tips it over her mouth for her to get a drink. He puts it back on the table as she felt very sleepy.

"Marth..." She said, her eyes slowly closing.

"Yes?"

"Please don't leave me in here alone..." She asked.

Marth squeezed her hand, reassuring that he was there for her. "I won't. I'm here."

She smiles weakly before her eyes closed and slowly her consciousness faded away, going into a peaceful rest. With Marth at her side she wasn't scared anymore. When she knew he was there with her she could only smile and sleep.

* * *

><p>When she awake she sat up, feeling less pain then she did the last time she was up. She tried to stretch her arms, but someone was still holding her hand that it made it a bit impossible to escape his grasp.<p>

He stayed with her all night, holding her hand tightly in his.

She smiles down at him, trying to get her back comfortable against the headboard.

She waited for about 10 minutes before she felt his grip tighten on her hand. She looks at him and noticed he was waking up.

"Hey sleepyhead." She said softly. "I was wondering when you would wake up."

He sat up, noticing she was awake.

"You know, you didn't have to stay with me all night." She said, smiling slightly.

"You said yourself that you didn't want to be alone." He said, letting go of her hand.

"I guess I did." She looks down at her hands, blushing a bit.

"How do you feel compared to yesterday?" Marth asked, changing the subject.

"Much better. Still hurts but I'll be fine." She said.

Marth smiles at her. "That's good to hear."

"When can I get out of bed?" Alex asked. "I rather not have the same thing like before happen when we were at Ghirahim's castle."

"Till tomorrow." He answered.

Alex grunted, shaking her head.

"Sorry, but your wound was a very deep cut, it's going to need time to heal. And since you do have that blood phobia, it didn't make the problems much easier." Marth said.

Alex rolls her eyes.

"It would be much simpler if we had a healing potion." She said, rubbing her wrists. "Why is it always me that gets hurt all of the time?"

"Because you always through yourself in for other people. You risk your life more than you think. You worry me too much." Marth said.

"Worry you?" She chuckles. "Please, you worry me like crazy. You always do the hard part of the mission, it scares me."

Marth chuckles in response.

"I'm serious," Alex said, shaking her head. "You worry me a lot, I can't see you be killed with my own eyes, I'll probably go mental."

Marth's eyes slowly widen in shock. "You care that much?" He asked.

Alex nods. "I never had a friend like you and Abby before. It scares me to think that some day one of us is going to die in misery. I can't stand that." She said.

"Hey," Marth placed his hand on top of her again. "Don't think like that. It will never happen to us. After all, you are an angel, you're immortal. There's nothing to worry about."

Alex shakes her head. "So it's Abby, but what about you?" She asked.

"Haven't you noticed when you came back that I haven't changed at all?" He asked.

"Yes, I wasn't just in the mood to ask." She said.

"Let's just say in my world we barely age, the world might change but not us."

Alex actually thought that in this world there times here are much slower than back in hers, but from what Marth was telling her she could understand a bit of it.

Marth then stood up, letting go of her hand.

"You must be hungry, do you want something?" He asked.

"Sure I guess." She answered, looking out the window.

Marth nods, exiting the room. Now that she had a bit time to herself, she relaxed for a few minutes. She continued to think that there was something else in this world that those witches wanted. She knew that witchery was very powerful, so she had to be careful around them. She was just worried if Abby had followed her to this world and is all alone out there.

She winced in pain when she felt her wound starting to hurt a bit. She bit her lip, trying to forget about the pain, trying to calm herself down.

Marth comes back into the room, carrying a tray of food in his hands.

"Here, you'll need your strength back." He said.

Alex nods, taking the tray and placing it on her lap.

"What's planned today?" She asked, taking a bite out of the food.

"Nothing yet. Although Lucina thinks that their searching for us since we freed the angels from the castle." Marth said.

Alex shrugged. "It's possible."

The door opens again and this time it was Mia who entered the room, and she carried the same laptop in her hands.

"Morning, how do you feeling Alex?" She asked.

"Better than yesterday." She said.

"Meow."

Marth and Alex looked down and saw a small white cat standing next to Mia.

"Where did the cat come from?" Marth asked.

"Oh, this is Nina. She was originally a regular neko at one point, but those witches cursed her like this." Mia said, shaking her head.

"That's terrible." Alex said sadly.

Nina jumps onto the bed and nudged Alex on the leg.

"I'm more of cat person than being a dog person." Alex said, petting Nina on the head.

"Strange, the first day I met you, you were a human and a wolf." Marth smirks, teasing.

"Wolves and cats are my favorite." Alex proclaimed. "I guess fate picked me to be a wolf."

Marth chuckles.

"Anyways, take a look at this Alex."

Mia hands Alex the laptop as she saw a graph. Two separate bars going up and down.

"Is this a graph of how much darkness and light is in this world?" She asked, taking a closer look at the graph.

"Correct, there's more light than there ever was before we rescued the angels." Mia stated. "If we rescue more angels..."

"Then there would be more light to beat the darkness." Alex finished for her, smiling. "This is great. So the more angels we save the easier it will be to free this world from the darkness."

Alex gives Mia back her laptop and smiles.

"But with you in this condition you won't be able to rescue anyone. So this is why we came up with a plan." Marth said. "While some of us are going to be freeing the angels, you will be staying here and getting better."

Alex narrows eyes. "I'm guessing you're going to be doing the rescuing."

"Actually no. Lucina is." He said.

Alex was actually a bit shocked. Marth always played the hero, so now he isn't going to be rescuing the angels and worry Alex, just so Lucina could do it instead?

"The next place to save the other angels is really far away, so it's going to be a four day trip. It's Lucina, Hazel, Ruby, Saskia, and me going to go and get it done." Mia said counting how many people are going on their trip.

"But who else is staying?" Alex asked.

"You, Nina, Scarlet, and Marth." She said. "It won't be long. We'll be back before you know it." Mia walks over to the door and placed her hand on the door knob. But before she left she looked back at them. "Also keep an eye on Nina, she likes to play tricks on people." Mia glares at the cat before leaving the room.

Alex and Marth look back at Nina, confused why a small cat like her would like to play tricks. But Alex then remember that nekos do like to play tricks on people and are very mischievousness, so she had to be careful around that cat.

"Where's Scarlet?" Alex asked, turning to Marth.

Marth shrugs. "Don't know, why?"

"I need to ask her something. It's about the fight back in the castle, something was...off about her." She said, looking down at Nina and petting her on the head.

Marth nods, standing up. He opens the door and calls for her. After a few minutes, she enters the room, a confused look on her face.

"Scarlet, what happened back at the castle? I noticed that you weren't able to get rid of the guards with just one strike. Why is that?" Alex asked.

Scarlet frowns, folding her arms.

"When the witches teleported us here, I lost all of my strength and was set back to Level 1." She said.

"Level 1?" Marth and Alex said at the same time.

"Meow?" Nina said, tilting her head a bit.

"Level 1 for a scythe like me is just a beginning stage for my strength. Right now, in my other form is called Death Scythe, aka Level 1. Instead of my powers being powerful like 20 scythes, I lost all of it and was reverted to just a weak dagger in level 1." Scarlet explains, shaking her head. "I need to evolve to get to Level 2, I can't even remember the names I had when I was at the higher levels."

Alex sighs, looking down at her hands.

"This is all getting very confusing." She stated. "Once I heal up we can try to figure out how to get you back to normal."

Alex placed the tray on the table and looked back at Scarlet.

"For now, lets just keep an eye out for those guards, they might be searching for us since last night."

They nod before Marth took the tray and left. Scarlet waited for him to leave before she looked at Alex.

"You love him, don't you?" She asked.

Alex's face lit up like a pepper once she heard her say that.

"No! It's nothing like that." She proclaimed.

First Lucina bothering her about it and now Scarlet? This really isn't her lucky day.

"Every time someone mentions his name you smile at lot, why are you trying to hide it?" Scarlet asked, sitting on the bed, petting Nina on the head.

Alex sighs, looking out the window. She knew Scarlet wouldn't stop bothering her about it, so she decided to tell her anyway. "The only reason I am hiding it is because if I ask him, I don't want it to ruin our friendship if it doesn't work out. I never had a friend like him." She said.

"That wouldn't happen. He seems to care about you a lot, I don't think he wouldn't want to let you go." Scarlet said, shaking her head.

Alex looks over at her. "You think so?" She asked.

"Oh I'm sure." Scarlet chuckles. "Besides, you two would make a great couple." She smirks.

Alex rolls her eyes, looking back out the window. "Very funny."

But what the two didn't realize was that there was someone standing outside of the door and heard every word they had said. His face had a bit of blushes on it, but he managed to control it and calm himself down.

_She really does like me...I just wonder myself it if would work out too...I have to try to talk to her about it sometime, just not now._

* * *

><p><strong>That is the longest I ever had written for a chapter. Never in my life have I written 3,000 words just for one chapter. <strong>

**XD**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed more of the Alex X Marth moments, because now it's soon going to happen sometime if Marth does talk about it.**

**:3**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Watching the Stars

**Chapter 6**

"No."

"Please Marth, I just want to stand up for 2 minutes! That's it!"

"No. We're not starting again, not after what happened at Ghirahim's castle." He stated.

Alex looks over at Scarlet who was leaning against the wall.

"Can't you lead me a hand here?" She asked.

Scarlet shrugged, folding her arms. "Sorry, you're on your on this time." She said, smirking.

Alex sighs, noticing the smirk on Marth's face.

"Fine, you win." She leans against the headboard. "But I feel fine, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Marth shakes his head. "You wouldn't believe how much blood you lost. If you try to stand you'll end up falling." He said.

Alex looks over at him. "I'm guessing I shouldn't ask."

"If I told you how much you did lose you would pass out again." Marth sighs.

"It's best if you stay in bed Alex," Scarlet said. "You need your strength if we do get found by those guards."

Alex sighs, shaking her head. "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." She said.

Nina then nudges Alex on the air. She looks down at her and pets her on the head. "I can sense something coming." She said. "Something bad."

Marth looks over at Scarlet, then back at Alex.

"Worse than Tabuu?" He asked.

"Oh god, don't bring him up!" Alex whined. "But, something like that. Their powers are equal with each other but, just a bit weaker."

Now thinking about it, back in Alex's world she thought she could hear a voice in her dreams, telling her something, but she didn't trust it at all. She's been having a lot of nightmares about that voice too, so it explains why she's so tense all of the time.

"I could go and look around." Scarlet said, walking over to the bed. "I won't go far, but it I should be able to spot something within a few seconds. My sight is greater than regular mortals."

Alex nods, looking out the window, placing her hand on the glass.

Scarlet leave the room, taking Nina with her as the door closed silently.

"Alex." Marth said, turning to her.

Alex looks at him, letting her hand fall onto the bed.

"How would you feel about hanging out with me on the roof tonight?" He asked.

Alex was confused, her face showing all of it. "I thought you said I couldn't get out of bed?"

He did say that, like a millions times at at least.

He shrugs. "I could just carry you up there. It's not a big problem."

Alex noticed the shyness in his voice and she smiled. "Of course, I would love to."

Marth smiles, nodding.

* * *

><p>It was silently for a while, Alex was staring out the window. There wasn't anything there, but she could at least enjoy have a view of something. Marth was leaning back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. His arms behind his head.<p>

"Um, so...what's your favorite color?" Alex asked randomly, looking over at him.

Marth looks at her, a confused look on his face. "Why do you ask?"

Alex shrugs. "We got nothing better to do." She said. "Time seems to go by faster if we talk for a while."

"Um, blue I guess." He answered. "What about you?"

"Light blue, there's something in common." A smile appeared on Alex's face.

Marth smiles as well. "I guess so."

* * *

><p>"Spare the girl." A sly voice said, shaking her head. "We need her. Do damage to the both of them so that we have time to get everything set up." The figure walks in front of the slender tall boy with black hair. He wore a special kind of armor that seems to have been cast with black magic for his type of defense.<p>

"You gave me all of this witch, I'm grateful for it. But what of my memories, you haven't told me any of them and yet you said you know who I am."

The witch, looks at the wall, then turns to the boy. "Daniel, your a strange boy, but yet you don't care about the powers you received?" She sighs. "You have most mine, and Savina's (who was original the other witch who was also called Scarlet, but I had to change her name because her and the other one had the same name) powers yourself. Use those powers wisely, because that power is not what a regular mortal boy gets. Do you understand?" She asked.

Daniel sighs, nodding. She didn't even answer her question at all, its like she's trying to avoid it. The witch smiles, chuckling to herself before patting Daniel on the back.

"Go now," She urged, giving him a light push. "It will take time before you find them, but you should find the angel soon. Also, don't mention their location to the guards, this is our little secret."

* * *

><p>"You sure you'll be alright?" Marth asked, helping her onto the roof.<p>

"I'll be fine for the hundredth time." Alex laughs quietly. "It doesn't hurt as much as it did yesterday, I'm okay."

Marth chuckles. "Alright, so you were right about that."

They sit beside each other, looking up at the sky, leaning on the roof to support their backs.

"You know, I really didn't think that all of this would be real." Alex said, looking down at her hands. Marth looks over at her, a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I didn't think this kind of world would exist, rather ones from a video game..." Alex sighs. "I'm sorry. It's just..." Her voice trails off, tiny blushes appeared on her face. "I never thought anything like this would be real, traveling from one world to the next, having adventures, I could never do anything like that back in my world."

Marth noticed her blushes and smiles.

"That makes me wonder if I should go to your world." He said.

Alex chuckles. "Not looking like that." She said.

"And why not?"

"Because in my world you're from a video game remember? You get surrounded by millions of people. Trust me, it's not fun."

"How would you know that?" He asked.

"Because I'm one of those people, I'm a youtuber in my world. I'm popular there, I'm only recognized once a month and I get a big crowd, and...well you know the rest from there." Alex sighs, looking away. "I'm just worried that when Abby and I head home, we won't be able to get back here. Every time we do it's just so that we can be used as a weapon against everyone."

Marth frowns. "Don't think like that. If you want you could just live back in my world." He said.

Alex looks over at him, her smile disappeared. "But what about my family? They don't even know that I've been on adventures like this. If I stay what will happen to them?"

Marth looks away. "There has to be a way you can be with your family and come back here. There has to be."

Alex thought for a moment. "We'll figure it out, I'm sure there has to be a way."

Marth looks back and her and nods, looking up at the sky.

"I wonder where Scarlet is, she's been gone for sometime." Alex said.

"She should be alright, she is a scythe." He said.

Alex shrugs. "True."


	8. Losing Control

**Chapter 7**

"There's another feather." Abby said, picking up a feather that looked like the one from before. "Do you think that we'll ever figure out where these feathers are coming from?" She asked, turning to her.

Iris shrugs, crossing her arms.

"This dark power, I can sense it but I can't pinpoint where its exact location is." She said. "We'll find it soon enough, but not now."

Abby nods, letting the feather fall out of her hands as they continued to walk through the trail in the forest. It was very dark, it was night and they didn't care of how late it was, they just had to find Abby's friends.

"You do sense that other thing right?" Iris asked, looking over at her.

"That other power? Yes, but I'm not sure if that's Alex's power."

Iris looked at the trail. "If she really is the Angel of Darkness we have probably noticed Shadow Bugs by now. Unless she's trying to herself from creating it."

Abby looks at her confused. "How? I thought that it would happen no matter what, if she tried to hold it in it would just use up all of her strength?"

Iris sighed. "That, and creating it would take her energy, powers, and strength. If she did hold it in, it would cause pain to the body, causing internal bleeding, she'll be seeing things that aren't real, and many other bad things." She said, shaking her head.

Abby's eyes widen. "Y-you're joking, right?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not. Alex is in much more danger than I thought. We must find her."

* * *

><p>"I think I had enough for tonight." Alex said, standing up.<p>

Marth chuckles, standing up as well. "Alright, lets get back inside. I'm sure Scarlet is on her way back."

He walks across the roof, heading for the window. But he came to a stop once he noticed that Alex wasn't following.

"Alex? You okay?" He asked.

She nods, looking down at her hands.

"Um, Marth...there's something I have to tell you." She said, blushes appearing on her face.

Marth looked at her confusedly, before walking over to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

She takes a deep breath, turning to him slowly. He noticed the blushes on her face instantly.

"It's that...I...ummm..." She looks away, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You can tell me anything, you know that." He said. "I won't judge you. Besides, I have something I need to tell you as well."

Alex couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

_Come on Alex. Stay strong, you can do it. Just say it._

She looks back at Marth, but she staggered. Marth's eyes widen before he caught her in his arms.

"Alex?" He asked, a concerned look written all over his face.

Her body glowed a dark blue, before a jolt of pain over took her. A burst of energy appeared and separated from each other, landing on the other end of the roof. Alex on the left, and Marth on the right. Marth sat up, looking for her, noticing she was unconscious.

"Alex?!" He called to her.

She didn't response.

Marth stood and ran over to her, but he came to a stop once he notice something appear below his feet. His eyes widen in shock.

"Not again." He murmured.

In front of him were Shadow Bugs, forming into the Primids they fought when Alex and Abby first came to his world. He does have a sword, but it wasn't like the one he use to carry around with him. He takes it out, and tried to take them down, but they just kept appearing!

Alex's eyes opened slowly, as she sat up.

Another jolt of pain attacked her body, making her cry out from the pain.

"W-what's wrong with m-me?" She stuttered, her body started to glow again.

_Must resist the dark power...don't let it take control..._

Marth tried to get through, but only more Primids just kept appearing. But then in front of him he noticed a bunch of them disappear from a large attack once a young girl lands beside him.

"Scarlet?" He looks at her confused.

"We have to get to Alex." She said, getting in a fighting stance. "She's going to get worse if we don't get to her."

Marth's eyes widen before he calms himself down and nods, looking back at the Primids.

"I'll make a path for you to get through to her. But you'll have to go quickly." Scarlet said.

"Okay, I'm ready when you are." He said.

Scarlet charges in at the Primids, but skid to a halt when someone landed in front of her.

"H-hey, what are you doing?!" She exclaimed.

In front of her was a girl with long black hair, her eyes showing sorrow.

"You can't just run in there without hurting her! These Shadow Bugs are her creations. Kill them will only kill her!" She exclaimed.

Marth's eyes widen. "What are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm saying that she could die if you keep on destroying them. Those Shadows Bugs are connected to her heart, without them she'll die from the lack of darkness left."

A blond hair girl lands beside Alex, touching her on the shoulder making her tense.

"Alex, you'll be alright." She said softly. "You'll be okay. Just think about your family, your friends, even Marth."

Alex remember that voice instantly, she relaxed and slowly turned around, seeing the teenage girl in front of her.

"A-Abby?" She asked.

Before she could respond, Alex's body falls onto the ground, the Shadow Bugs disappear from sight.

_An angel's heart filled with nothing but darkness...wasn't Alex always the good one?_


	9. Confession

**Three chapters in one day...I'm just really committed to this writing story like crazy...hehehe, anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"She'll be okay." Iris said, walking out of the room. "She suffered through worse, she could have gone mental if Abby didn't get her out of it. That amulet is also helping too, it's blocking off the darkness, but it won't last for long. The affects to creating the Shadow Bugs will still come. But she'll need some rest for now. Scarlet is going to stay in there with her, just in case anything comes up."

The other sighed in relief, sitting down on the couch.

"At least she'll be okay." Abby said. "I can't image what would happen if she would have died from that."

Marth nods. "We didn't expect you to follow." He said. "We thought that you would be back in my world." He looks over at her.

"Two other angels sent me here, they told me the risks but I just needed to help you guys, you did need it. They gave me the amulets, said that it would protect me and Alex from the witches." She said.

"I suppose I should explain the whole story to you," Iris takes a deep breath. "First, Scarlet was once a sword spirit that use to a be a weapon to my mother. Scarlet was a very sacred weapon at the time, didn't have the darkness containing inside of her in scythe form, but when my mother died she had to be passed on to a new master. Alex was picked for her, she took on a new form and a new name. But since she lost all of her powers returning to this world, she'll be known as Death Scythe for a while."

Marth nods.

"Now, Alex being the Angel of Darkness wasn't fate or destiny." She said. "It was from the sorrow, loneliness, and shame from back in her world. That caused everything to change, there were suppose to be two angels of light, but Alex was chosen to be the Angel of Darkness when returning to the world the second time." Iris takes a deep breath. "The witches want to use her powers to revive their master, a well known king of darkness who nearly destroyed the world long ago. He was sealed away and was never to return. But his servants, Nora and Savina, powerful witches who were masters of black magic. They brought Alex back into this world to use her powers with the Shadow Bugs to revive their master. Abby however, well I don't know why they brought you too. It's very confusing." She shakes her head.

"But what about the Shadow Bugs? Where did those come from?" Marth asked.

Iris sighs sadly. "Apparently the Shadow Bugs were her creation. Nightmares I guess created them and filled her heart with it. Since she wasn't in an angel form she could create them. When going to your world they did have an effect then. Alex must have been trying to hold it back for sometime and doing that would cause her to suffer. What just happened a while ago was from resisting it. She had to be calm to stop it, but it only got worse. She could have suffered worse, if we didn't show up she could have..." Her voice trails off

It was silent for a couple of minutes, they were all thinking about what did happen to Alex only 15 minutes ago.

Marth stood up, making the girls look at him.

"I'm going to check on her." He said, walking over to the door.

"If you insist." Iris said.

He opens the door, but he didn't see anyone in the room.

"Their gone." He said, his eyes widen.

"What?!" Iris and Abby stood up, and looked in the room to see that no one was in there. The blankets were hanging off the edge of the bed, and the window was open too.

"They must have left through the window." Iris said, looking through it.

"I'm going after them." Marth said, climbing through.

"Are you sure?" Abby asked.

"I'm sure, she's probably scared and worried. I'll bring her back." He said before running into the forest.

* * *

><p>"You did follow."<p>

Marth comes to a stop, noticing Scarlet leaning against a tree, her arms crossed.

"Where is she?" He asked.

Scarlet points at a trail.

"She's over there." She said. "She's pretty upset, I gave her sometime to be alone for a while. She'll be okay for now."

Marth nods, walking through the trail. When it came to an end he was at small river that had a waterfall a few meters away. He looks around until he caught his eyes on the wingless angel leaning against a tree, looking down at the ground with her eyes closed.

"Alex?" He asked.

She opens her eyes, looking over at his direction.

"Marth? You followed us?" She said confused.

He walks over to her. "You had all of us worried. Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

Alex sighs, looking back at the ground. "Not now. I feel awful." She said.

Marth frowns, noticing the sadness in her voice.

"We didn't know." He said. "You'll be okay."

She shook her head. "I won't be. I'm the cause of it all. I could have been the destruction of all of our worlds. I can't stand it."

"None of us knew."

"But it's still true."

"I know that, but you can't blame yourself for it."

"Can't blame myself for it? I could have killed you!" She exclaimed looking back up at him. "I could have killed everyone! I could have killed my family, Abby, everything! I should be dead because of it! I don't deserve all of this!"

"Don't think about throwing your life away like that!" He yelled.

Alex's eyes widen in surprise. Never had she heard him yell before, and it startled yet surprised her a lot. He pins her against the tree, grabbing a hold of her wrists and pinning them to the tree too.

"How do you think everyone would feel about it?! How do you think Abby would feel if that happened to you?! " His hands tighten around her wrists. "I would be devastated to see the one I love disappear from my life!"

Now she was frozen. The last sentence she heard had her surprised.

"You..." She didn't know what to say.

"Yes I know, I've been holding it back for sometime now because I didn't know how to tell you the way I feel about you." He said, shaking his head. "Because I love you."

Alex didn't know how to response to it. She never heard those words before, so it was a big shock to her. She didn't love him too, but she didn't expect for him to confess so soon.

Her eyes soften. "Marth, I...I love you too."

Marth smiles slightly, before leaning closely to her, her eyes widen again. They were inches away from each other, feeling each other's breath on their faces until...

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! lol, I'm terrible aren't I? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next!<strong>


	10. Voices from the Darkness

**Chapter 9**

Their lips touched gently, forming a delicate kiss.

It was Alex's first kiss and she didn't realize it would happen so soon. But she closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

It was something she was never use to, but she was sure she'll get use to it after they finish with their first. They detach from each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"I won't let you go." He said softly. "Because I'll always love you, no matter what. My love for you will never die."

Alex smiles.

"Lets get back to the others." He said, taking a hold of her hands in his. "You had us all worried, I thought I lost you back there. Will you please come back to us? To me?" He begged, his eyes soften.

Alex chuckles. "Alright, fine. But can you promise me this?"

"Anything." He said.

"If something bad happens do you promise to still love me?"

Marth smiles. "I promise." He vowed.

"So I guess I was right." A voice said.

Marth and Alex let go of each other and look in the direction they heard that voice. There stood Iris, her arms crossed, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"It's not common for angels to love mortals." She said. "It's something very rare in this world, something that doesn't happen to every angel. Especially since one is an Angel of Darkness."

Alex looks down at the ground, her eyes shut.

**_"The shadows are calling for you...join us Alex, you feel much safer in the darkness..."_**

**_"You know you want to, you won't have to suffer any longer if you just help us with one thing only..."_**

**_"If you help us we'll help you. You won't have to be separated from the one you love..."_**

"Alex?"

She opens her eyes, looking up at Marth.

"I'm okay." She assured. "I was just thinking about something."

Marth noticed the look on her face and decided not to pry after what just happened only a while ago.

"Let's get going." Iris said, letting her hands fall to her side. "I get this feeling were being watched and I rather not stick around any longer."

They nod, walking back through the trail, running into Scarlet.

"So I guess you finally confessed?" She asked, smirking.

Alex rolls her eyes. "Very funny Scarlet."

_**"Come to the darkness, let it ease you..."**_

**_"Don't you care about him? Don't get separated from your prince..." _**

"Alex? Are you alright?"

She shakes her head, noticing the concerned look on Marth's face. She looks down at the ground.

"I-I don't know."

Iris looks over at the two. "Must be the darkness calling out to you." She said. "I can see its aura, it's all around you, and whatever you do don't listen to it. It would only make our problems worse."

Alex nods, rubbing her forehead. "I'll try my best."

Marth frowns, looking over at Iris. She shrugs before looking back at the trail.

_**"Don't suffer from your creation, let us help you..."**_

_**"Don't lose the one you love, if you help us we'll make sure you'll never be separated from him..."**_

_"Alex?"_

_She didn't response, she came to a stop and leaning against the tree to support herself._

_"She's not okay, we have to get her back to the house, right now."_

_Alex staggers but was caught in someone's arms._

_"You'll be okay, I promise." She barely could understand what they were saying. She couldn't even get a single word out of her mouth._

_"The amulet should have stopped the darkness from attacking again."_

_"Alex is an Angel of Darkness, an amulet filled with light isn't going to protect her for long."_

_"Then what are we going to do? Her life is at stake!"_

_"Calm down lover boy. I'm thinking."_

**_"Let the darkness flow into you..."_**

**_"We'll help you stay with your lover..."_**

_"Stay with me Alex, just listen to my voice. You'll be okay, I promise." A voice said softly._

_She couldn't keep her eyes open, everything thing was blurry and all she could hear was mumbles. Mumble after mumble._

_"What happened?" That voice belonged to Abby._

_"The darkness is trying to change her. The amulet isn't doing it's job, there's too much darkness in the area." Iris said._

_"We can't leave, there are other angels here trying to free the other angels from those witches. They can help her." Marth said._

_"But we don't know how long she'll last. How long until they get here?" Abby asked._

_"Three days." Scarlet replied._

_A sigh was heard. "We got no choice but to leave, look, one of us has to stay here and tell them what's going on. Because this area is too filled with darkness for her to stay at." Abby said._

_"There is that one place, there's this hidden village filled with healers, if we take her there she should get better." Iris said._

_"I'll stay, the other angels should know where it is. I can bring them there once they get here." Abby said._

_"Are you sure, Abby?" Marth asked._

_"I'm sure, now go! She could be losing it any minute! Go on lover boy, go save her life."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_There was a long pause of silence, she could hear anything anymore. She must have been asleep from all of the voices she's been hearing._

_..._

_..._

_Was there hope left for her? Was there too much darkness in the area that couldn't save her? Could she be dead without knowing it?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Alex?"_

_"..."_

_"Please Alex, wake up."_

_"..."_

_"I love you, please..."_

_"..."_

_"Alex, don't leave me, not now, not when I only got to kiss you once."_

_"..."_

_"Come back to us please, come back to me. I don't want you gone, not now."_

_"..."_

_..._

_..._

_Another pause of silence came, Alex was peaceful breathing, but she was alive. She could peacefully sleep for a while, but from the voice she heard she was worried. She could remember that voice, but not the name, some reason, she could only think about him. __But the shadows were still nearby, she didn't hear the voices, but she could sense it close by._

_..._

_..._

_Slowly and slowly, she started to remember the kiss. The kiss was bringing her back, she could escape the darkness taking over and go back to him...go back to the one who has been protecting her..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Marth..."_

* * *

><p>Waking up after the long silence, Alex sat up, looking around. She was in a small cabin. There was enough room for a bed, a small kitchen, and a small bowl of fruit sat beside her. There was only the mattress for it to be a bed, it was small but comfortable. Beside her was her scythe, Scarlet was apparently asleep or something. But she seems like she wasn't going to answer Alex so she left her alone.<p>

"Was I dreaming all of that?" She mumbled, looking down at her hands.

"For all we know she could be asleep like that for a while." A voice said from behind the door.

She remember it instantly.

It was Iris.

She looked up at the door, trying to listen to what she was talking about.

"I hope not, she has me worried."

And that was Marth's voice.

"Look, the village shouldn't be too far, if you keep following through this trail you'll be able to find it. Tell them that I sent you, they'll trust you." She said.

"And where are you going?" Marth asked.

"I am going to go and find my older brother. He's out there and alive, I have to find him."

Marth sighs. "Alright, but you'll have Abby and Alex worried."

"Don't worry, I'll come back soon. I just don't know when. Tell Alex and Abby that I'm alright and that I'm just looking for my brother, they'll understand."

Alex looked down at her hands, thinking about something.

"Those voices, just what were they trying to do to me?" She mumbled.

She shook her head, trying to forget all about it. But she was worried about Marth. He was there with her the whole time. She could hear his voice even if she didn't respond to him. She also remembered hearing that Abby was going to wait for Mia and the others to get back so she could tell them that they left to help Alex when the voices were messing with her head.

The door opens, Marth walking into the small cabin. Once he saw her awake, he ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"You had me worried!" He exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that!"

Alex felt a few tears in her eyes. "I was worried too. I heard you talking to me, but I just couldn't speak, I thought I couldn't be with you anymore." She said quietly.

"Don't think like that. I promised you I would never let anything bad happen get in the way between us. I love you, don't forget that." He said softly.

Alex nods slowly. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, too much kawaii? It's official with Alex X Marth, it's now a thing.<strong>

**:D**

**There's probably only going to be 7 to 12 more chapters left before this ends, because I have something special happening!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Iris's Sorrow

**Chapter 10**

"What's wrong with Scarlet?" Alex asked, looking over at her weapon beside them.

Marth looks at it too, sitting next to Alex. "She's resting from when she was trying to block the darkness from trying to possess you." He says. "It might be a while before she wakes up."

Alex nods, looking down at her hands. "Iris left to find her brother?"

Marth sighs. "You did hear. Yeah, it wasn't a big conversation, but I let her go on ahead."

Alex leans against him and he pecked a kiss on her cheek.

"She'll be okay, if she was with Abby then I trust her." She said.

Marth chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked, her eyebrows furrowed when she looked at him.

"You trust anyone who is with Abby." He said. "I think it's cute."

Alex blushes slightly. "Not everyone," She says, shaking her head. "But I can't trust anyone except for Abby, the others, and you. I probably wouldn't be still alive if you hadn't found me at that castle when we first met."

Marth looks away, a frown appeared on his face. "I wish I could have done something to help you. I couldn't do anything."

Alex shakes her head. "No, you did help me." She said. "Even when you couldn't do anything, you made me feel safe. Your words touched me and I felt safe with you by my side. Don't say that you didn't help, because you did."

He looks back at her, a smile replaced his sorrow.

"You helped me out of it. Even if Scarlet did all of the work, you did what you could."

Marth leans in, and kisses her.

"Don't ever try to throw your life away again." He said. "Because you mean everything to me."

Alex chuckles. "Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

><p>"More feathers?" Iris mumbled, picking up a feather. "If theses aren't Alex's feathers, then whose could it be?" She thought to herself for a moment.<p>

Was it possible that maybe the witches were creating their own kind of wings? Who knows what they could be up to, but would they create their own wings to fly around? Why would they need wings when they got magic to do what they want? Was it to mock the angels because they didn't have their wings? Or was it to take over lands that only angels could reach? Only females were able to be born as angels and Iris's brother wasn't an angel, he was wise, caring, and very intelligent. But since the attack from the witches they were separated and haven't heard from each other since.

But the two royal siblings were doing their own part of trying to free the world from the darkness. Even if her brother wasn't an angel with power and skill, they were clever enough to form a group and start a rebellion against the witches. But, must they? Surely a princess starting a group of rebels, was it really going to free the world from the darkness?

However, before darkness came from its depths, there was someone on her mind, someone who she cared for deeply. Daniel was him name, he was always there for Iris, when she was having trouble with the guards, or when she was trying get through a meeting without there being a commotion.

Iris quickly wiped away the tears, placing the feather back down on the grass. She tried to hold back the pain, continuing to wipe away the tears from her cries. Was it too late? Have the witches already killed him? She didn't know...

"Daniel, I hope your okay," She murmured, calming herself down. "Because I miss you deeply within my heart. If you are dead, I hope your spirit and soul is at peace, because without you, I wouldn't have ruled my people without having a war happening. You solved all of my problems, I even...I managed to rule my kingdom with my brother, with you I never felt so loved. Thank you Daniel, and I hope you'll be alright."

Even if her prayers didn't reach him, she just had to get it out. Even when she was an Angel of Auras, she couldn't see dead spirits. She could sense their aura, but couldn't see them. Wiping away the last tears, she stood up and walked away, hoping to find her brother as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours had past, the sun already set and the moon shined brightly like the sun. The moonlight went through the window, giving little light in the cabin the two lovers were in. Scarlet still hasn't responded or awoken yet. It worried Alex a bit, wondering if she isn't feeling well, but Marth had already told her that she had been trying to get her strength back from trying to protect Alex from the darkness that tried to possess her.<p>

They slept in the same bed, a bit of a far distance from each other, but it didn't seem to bother them. Marth was still awake and couldn't get back to sleep. He was staring up at the ceiling, thinking about something. What Iris said about Alex, was it true? Will Alex suffer until death from the Shadow Bugs? From what she was telling them the healers should be able to keep Alex safe from it, till then she would have to stay there for a while.

He looks over at Alex and saw her peaceful state. She was breathing normally and nothing seemed to be wrong. Her wounds were healed for now but she was mentally hurting. She knew that she was the cause of it all and she was blaming herself for it. Marth knew she wasn't feeling well about it. He slowly moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her without trying to wake her up. He kissed her on the head gently before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	12. Attacked by the Darkness Again

**Chapter 11**

When Alex awoke, she yawns silently and went to rub her eyes, but with the current position she was in, it was impossible. She looked up and saw Marth's peaceful face, sleeping silently. A small smile came on her lips and she careful detached herself from him and managed to stretched her arms. It must have been a long night, because she felt a bit sore from being that same position all night.

"You're awake early..."

She looked back at Marth and saw he was half asleep.

"I told you already that I rather not sleep in." She said, reaching for Death Scythe. "It's something I did a lot and then I started to wake up earlier because of school."

"Sounds reasonable." He said, sitting up.

"So, what's planned for today?" She asked, looking back at him.

"Well Iris said that the hidden village shouldn't be too far away. Once we get there you should be safe and better than before. As long as we stay there, you'll be fine."

Alex looks down at the weapon in her hands. "I hope so."

"Don't worry." Marth said, shaking his head. "You'll be okay there. I'll be there with you." He assured.

"That's not what I'm worried about." She said. "Remember those witches are after me, won't we be putting those peoples life at risk? What if I lose control again and I kill someone? I don't want to be a burden there."

Marth sighs. "You won't be a burden. But it's hidden remember? I'm sure they won't find us. I'll protect you if they do. I'll make sure that you're safe there."

Alex laughs silently, "You're worrying me about you again. Stop risking your life for me." She said.

"Then stop risking your life by jumping in between me and the enemy." He smirks, teasing.

"You didn't give him a chance to explain what he was going to do." Alex smirks, teasing too.

"He could have killed us."

"And you would have killed him." Alex continued.

"How long are you planning on keeping it up?"

"Until you stop."

"So there's no chance I'm going to win this, am I?"

"It's possible."

Marth grins, placing his hand on cheek. "For now, I win." He kisses her gently on the lips which she wasn't expecting.

"Cheater." She sighed once they pulled apart.

"When someone has a weakness you use it against them." Marth smirks.

Alex chuckles, "I suppose your right."

* * *

><p>Cutting through the field, Alex and Marth weren't to far from the hidden village Iris was telling them about. Alex sighs quietly before placing Death Scythe on her back, a worried look appears on her face. Marth had brought her dress she was a long time ago so she could change into it. So she goes behind some large bushes and changes before they continued to on the trail.<p>

"I told you she'll be okay." Marth assured, shaking his head.

"I know, I just can't stop thinking about all of this." She said. "What if they really find us there?"

"I'll protect you." He said.

Alex frowns. "They'll kill you to get to me." She said sadly.

"I know, but I promise to protect you from them. I'll make sure that they wouldn't get their hands on you, because you mean the world to me."

Alex was surprised at first before smiling.

"Thanks Marth―." But something pushed her down on the ground, landing on her face and stomach.

"Okay, enough flirting you two." Scarlet said, sitting on Alex's back. "I had to deal with that this morning, please don't continuing it right now."

Marth looked puzzled. "You've been awake the whole time? Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"I thought I give you two a moment to talk to each other. But the flirty was bothering me and I just had to end it now." She said.

"Great to know. Now can you get off me?" Alex grumbled.

Scarlet looked down at her before standing up. Alex sat up, shaking her head. Marth kneels down and helps her up.

"You could have at least told me that you were going to do that." Alex said, brushing the dirt and dust of her dress.

"I could have, but where's the fun in that?" Scarlet smirks.

Alex rolls her eyes and then shakes her head. "Let's just keep moving."

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Marth asked Alex, noticing her turning a bit pale.<p>

"I'm alright." She assured. "I'm just...tired..."

Scarlet glances at Marth, then at Alex.

"You've only woken up about two hours ago. How could you be tired?" She asked.

Alex slowly placed her hand on her forehead.

"Something's not right. Alex, are you feeling alright?" Marth asked as they came to a stop. "Alex?"

"..."

"The darkness must be trying again, we have to get her to the healers." Scarlet said.

"..."

She still didn't respond to them, which had Marth worried.

"Alex, you can hear me, right?" He asked, placing both of his hands on his shoulders.

"...I do..." She answered blankly. "But, not to well..."

"Can you still walk?" Scarlet asked.

"...I-I don't know..."

Marth slowly picked Alex up into his arms and looked over at Scarlet.

"We have to get her there now," He said. "She's getting worse."

* * *

><p><strong>Was there too much suffering? Apparently I like to torture myself in this story...oh well... :P<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh! And I'm going to be working on a side story to this one! Just something I thought about since the new game came out and such. I thought it would be something you guys would enjoy, so it should be posted by tonight or tomorrow, I'm not sure when. But I'll also be probably turning it into the four book...POSSIBLY, I'm not fully sure yet!**


	13. The Hidden Village

**Chapter 12**

"I can see it!" Scarlet exclaimed. "It's right there!"

They were only inches away from finding the hidden village but, Scarlet could see it within sight because she had better seeing than regular mortals.

"You can see it?" Marth asked.

Scarlet nods, "Yes, I told you before that I can see better than a mortal. It should be right up ahead." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now if you don't want to worry about her well being, I suggest you run a bit faster!" She said.

Marth nods, picking up the pace before looking down at Alex.

"You'll be alright," He told her. "You'll be safe there."

But before they could continue, Scarlet comes to a stop, holding out her arm to stop Marth from running.

"Why did we stop?" He asked.

"Because were being watched." She said, looking around. "Keep an eye on her." She said, looking back at him.

Marth looks down at Alex before holding her tightly in his arms. The forest went silent, which was very strange. Forest weren't so quiet unless there was nothing living in it. But something was there and watching them. But before Scarlet could do anything, something appeared beside them and knocks them both on the ground. Marth, who still had Alex in his arms, held her closely and protectively to him.

Scarlet stood up, standing in between them. But before the figure could do more damage to them, he noticed something odd. When he looked at the young girl in the prince's arms.

"Angel of Darkness?" He spoke, his shoulder relaxed. He looks at Scarlet, noticing the bravery in her eyes. "You must be her weapon. Please, there's no need to be hostile." He said.

"Who are you?" Marth asked, relaxing slightly.

"My name is Sullivan, I'm the chief of my hidden village." He said. "You brought the angel."

Marth looks down at Alex, then back at Sullivan. "How do you know she's an angel?"

"My village has the ability to see an aura around the angels. It's easy for us to tell who is angel, and who is not. Especially their weapons." He looks back at Scarlet.

"Please, this way." He urged. "If you want to save her, then lets head to my village."

Scarlet walked over to Marth, helping him up while checking Alex if she was getting a fever.

"She's getting better." She said. "Her fever is disappearing."

"My village has an aura that keeps it filled with light. It should keep your friend safe inside. Please, this way." Sullivan said again.

Walking through the trail, they could now see the village within sight now.

"How long has your village been in hiding for?" Marth asked.

"Since those witches took over." Sullivan said. "We treated many angels here, but they all see to be disappeared from sight, so we had to keep our village hidden now because of it."

"But there are still angels, they just lost their wings." Scarlet added.

"Yes, we know that. But we had to keep a low profile that angels are here and being treated to the fullest. Like your friend there. Angel of Darkness, right?" He asked.

Scarlet and Marth nodded at the same time.

"How did you know that she was an Angel of Darkness?" Marth asked.

"It's because I could sense the darkness surrounding her." Sullivan said. "We originally did have an angel being treated here all her life. She was also an Angel of Darkness."

"Originally? What happened to her?" Scarlet asked.

"She perished 14 years ago. But her existence lives on whoever is the next Angel of Darkness. I have a feeling that I would find her soon, just not at a time like this." Sullivan looks at Alex, then at Marth. "She's something special, that's the fact. How long have you known her for?"

"Almost a year." He spoke.

"A year? How long has she been like that?" Sullivan asked.

"Two days ago. She comes from a different world, so does he." Scarlet replied.

Sullivan looks at the trail, sighing, "So the prophecy is true."

"Prophecy?" Marth and Scarlet said in unison.

"A prophecy about 9 angels who defend the Angel of Darkness. Two angels come from a different world, then the rest come from here. No one knew when the prophecy would start, but it seems to be beginning. Tell me, have you run into the Angel of Auras?"

Scarlet looked dumbfounded, "Auras? You mean Iris?"

"So you did meet her. She is one of those angels apart of the prophecy. If I recall there is one risk-."

Before he could continue, they heard a moan and instantly looked at Alex, who was waking up slowly. They came to a stop and Marth sets her down on the ground, but giving her the support to sit up. "Alex? Are you alright?" He asked.

She opens her eyes slowly, looking around before she looked at him. "Marth? Wha...What happened?" She asked.

He looks at her blankly, "You mean, you don't remember?"

She shook her head slowly, "I don't know. I feel like I was in a trance the whole time." She said.

"Those are the effects to the darkness with its corruption." Sullivan said.

Alex looks at him, confused and wondering what he meant.

"This is Sullivan." Marth said, looking back at her. "He's the leader of the hidden village. We're almost there."

Alex nods, looking down at the ground, her eyes closing slowly. "I don't feel so well." She said quietly.

"My people can take care of you. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>Cold, that's all she felt. Not warm, just cold. Alex shivered like crazy, she couldn't control her body from all of cold air she was feeling. She was numb and sore but clung to whatever was close to her.<p>

She didn't even open her eyes to figure out what she was clinging to, but all she wanted was warmth. But she knew that whatever she was holding onto, was hugging her.

"Shhh," A voice said softly and quietly to her. "Just sleep...you'll feel better."

She knew that voice, giving her the butterflies in her stomach.

"M-" She couldn't respond because of how cold it was. She took a deep breath, trying to get some warmth.

"No...just sleep." The voice said again, holding her tightly in its arms. "Please..."

Alex slowly relaxed, letting herself slowly fall back asleep, getting a bit warmer than before.

"I...love you..." The voice whispered in her ear before her consciousness faded away and falling into a deep slumber.


	14. Learning the Truth

**Chapter 13**

Alex wakes up after a couple of hours, slowly sitting up. But when she did she only felt something tightly hold her by the waist. She looks down, seeing the familiar prince laying down beside her. What she didn't realize was that they were in some sort of clinic. Nothing to big, but it seemed like they had their own personal room to themselves. But the bed they were in was really small and it mostly could on fit one person on it, but Marth seemed to be able to sleep beside her without falling off. Alex quietly and carefully tried to get Marth's hands off her waist without disturbing his slumber. When she finally got him off, she climbed out of bed, stretching her arms.

It was early in the morning, like usually Alex likes to wake up early so that she wouldn't have to sleep in all of the time. Marth however didn't seem to move a muscle, he must be exhausted from whatever happened yesterday, because even if Alex poked him he would be still asleep. What did even happen yesterday that had him so tired? The last thing Alex heard was Sullivan talking about her condition and Marth telling her she was going to be alright, but...those voices were trying again to change her, saying that she wouldn't get separated from Marth if she just helped them. What did they want? Power? To rule this world? To destroy everything in their path?

The door opens, startling Alex a bit. She turned around and saw Scarlet enter the room.

"You're-"

"Shhh..." Alex told her, cutting her off. "He's still sleeping." She said quietly.

Scarlet smile, nodding in response. She stood beside Alex, looking at the prince before looking at Alex.

"Sullivan wanted to speak with you." She said quietly, "He wanted me to tell you once you woke up. I wasn't sure if Marth would handle it well if he was awake right now."

Alex looks at her blankly, "What do you mean?"

Scarlet sighs silently, "It's about the incident when the first attempt with the Shadow Bugs," She said, still talking quietly, "And about what those witches want from you. He knows what's going on around here and why you were brought back into the other world."

Alex looks at Marth, then at Scarlet, "Let Marth know that I went to speak with him. Don't let him know anything about it what the conversation was about, it would just worry him more about me." She walks towards the door, placing her hand on the door knob.

"You want me to lie to your boyfriend?" Scarlet said confused, folding her arms.

"Not lie, just tell him that I'm alright." Alex said before leaving the room, Scarlet looking at Marth who was sleeping peacefully.

_I hope she knows what she's getting herself involved into, because I some what know what must be coming soon. I just hope it won't be to lethal to deal with..._

* * *

><p>"Ah there you are, I suppose Scarlet told you what I wanted to speak to you about." Sullivan said, noticing her near the entrance of the clinic.<p>

She turns, noticing him sitting at a small table, drinking a cup of water. She walks over to him, sitting in a chair across from him.

"How do you know why I was brought back here?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

Sullivan sighs, setting the cup back down on the table. "Yes I know, its because the one who was originally the Angel of Darkness came from your world. She had the same effects from the Shadow Bugs and was being treated at this clinic. However, from all of the suffering, she perished her without a trace left of her existence. But, there was a prophecy." He said.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?"Alex questioned.

"A prophecy about the nine angels that would defend another angel. However, they say that two of the angels would come from your world and the rest would come from this one. They didn't speak of who the angels were, but depending on what is happening in each world, I know that there is this great evil that is suppose to return to this world, and it needs an angel to revive it from its seal that has been keeping it from returning. That angel is you." He said.

Alex's eyes widen, panic taking over her, "You can't be serious. Me? Why would it be me to revive that evil?" She questioned, trying to calm herself down.

"Shadow Bugs are a part of the darkness. It wouldn't matter whatever kind of darkness it is, those witches are after you because you're the only angel that can't handle the darkness at all. Have you been feeling sad lately? Then it's straight to happiness or joy?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" Alex asked.

"Having mixed emotions can cause the Shadow Bugs to pulse through your body rapidly, causing it to do damage to your body on the inside. If those emotions are something that you can't handle, then it would cause much damage to your body than what it usually does. And since you aren't use to it either, it will be harder to control those emotions whiling dealing with that suffering. Having love for that boy is making it even more difficult that it really is. I know that you can't hold it back, but you have to stay in this clinic no matter what. Do you understand?" Sullivan asked.

Alex sighs, nodding, "I will, but you can't change fate you know that? What if those witches find me?" She asked, standing up.

"We'll have to find a way to get rid of them. We can't allow what happened many generations ago to happen again. It was only luck back then that the ancient angels managed to seal him away, but if it is to return, god, who knows what will happen to this world."

Alex nods, "I...I just don't want to hurt anyone." She said.

"And that won't happen. This clinic has come prepared if something like this were to happen again. We're fully equip to handle what kinds of suffering you'll be going through." Sullivan said.

"I'm not in a mental clinic." Alex pointed out.

"You aren't but, you know what I mean, right?" He asked.

"I do, but...what about the prophecy? How can you be sure that it will be true?" She asked.

"I rely on fate to decide, we don't know what is to come." Sullivan said, shaking his head. "But I know that it will be true, I mean, we have proof right now that two angels from a different world are in this one."

"That is true," Alex looks away, "But how can we be sure it was just a coincidence that two angels were sent here? It just that I-"

"Don't say that you don't want to hurt people for something that you didn't know that you were born with." He said cutting her off. "For now just get some rest, you'll need it. It won't be long until we know that the two witches are plotting something and that it might happen sooner than we think."

Alex nods before walking away and heading back to the room that she woke up in.


	15. Attacked by a Familiar Figure

**Chapter 14**

"Who are you?"

Lucina and the other angels had made it back to where Mia and the others were stayingat and they noticed Abby sitting on the couch, petting Nina on the head.

"My name is Abby," She said. "I'm on your side. Marth wanted me to tell you that he, Alex, and Iris left to a hidden village. Alex was losing control and Shadow Bugs were being created everywhere."

Mia stepped in between them, "Did you say Iris? She's the princess of our land. If she is with those two, then we can trust her." Mia turns to Lucina. "You got to believe her."

Lucina looks down at Mia, then back at Abby, "Alright," She sighed. "I trust you. But where is this hidden village?" She asked.

"I know," A teenage girl with long green hair stepped forward.

"Willow." Mia said quietly.

"That hidden village is located through my forest, if just take a route through it, then we should be there by tomorrow." Willow said.

"Let's get going then." Lucina said, "We have to find them, the sooner the better."

* * *

><p>"We're running out of time." Nora said, shaking her head. "Daniel should have found them by now."<p>

"You took away his memory correct?" Savina asked.

"Yes, but it seems to be getting in his way. He doesn't know that I have taken it from him. It's only a matter of time until he figures it out soon enough."

But before Savina could reply to her answer, their communicator went off. "And that's him right now." Nora turns on the communicator and his hologram appeared on it.

_"This is Daniel, I have located an angel heading into the jungle."_ He spoke.

"An angel? All alone? What does she look like?" Savina asked.

_"She has black hair, and somehow is able to use her mind to communicate with animals."_

Nora and Savina look at each other, a sly grin appeared on their faces.

"Chase her down and captured her. We could use her to lure the Angel of Darkness out of hiding." Nora said.

_"As you wish, Mistress."_ The communicator shuts off, the witches turn to each other.

"So the princess decided to show her face." Savina said.

"And if he catches her we can use her to trade for the Angel of Darkness." Nora added. "It will be the most perfect plan."

* * *

><p>Iris looks down at the waterfall below, noticing how far of a drop it was down below.<p>

"If only I had my wings," She mumbled. "And maybe I could fly through this. But there are those birds in this area that could help me out."

She looked around until she spotted her eyes on a large bird flying through the area. It had red feathers and a long feathered tail that made it easy to fly. When it was close enough to Iris, she jumped off the cliff and onto the birds back, her hand glowing blue once she placed it on its back.

"It's alright, I just need you to help me get through this jungle." She assured the animal.

The bird soon relaxed, a shriek escaped its mouth.

A couple of minutes passed, and she was not even close to exiting the jungle. But before she could, she heard something break above her and the bird, causing her to look up. She saw a chunk of a rock falling towards them. Her eyes widen in horror before she made the bird dive down and dodge the rock.

"What was that?" She wondered. "Did it give out or something?"

She then noticed another large boulder falling down towards her, dodging that one too.

"That's must be on purpose," She mumbled. "Someone must be following me."

* * *

><p>"Isn't he going to wake up soon?" Scarlet asked.<p>

Alex looked over at Marth, who was still sound asleep. Alex sat in a chair across from the bed, Scarlet who was sitting on the windowsill and looking at him too.

"I don't know. He's usually never this tired." Alex said, shaking her head. "But he should be up any minute now."

Alex stood up from her chair, walking towards the door.

"I'm going to walk around for a bit, if he wakes up can you tell him that?" She asked.

Scarlet nods, "If he does wake up."

Alex placed her hand on the door knob and opened it. She closes the door behind her and started to roam around the hallways for a bit.

The one thing that concerned her was that it was nearly a month since she hasn't returned to her own world with Abby and she felt a bit home sick. Even if she didn't have any friends, she was worried about her family. Time didn't seem to pass by but, she just wonders if she ever gets to go home. But...if she goes home, she won't be able to see Marth anymore...

What is she going to do? She either has to go home, or stay in this world with Marth. But she couldn't do that to her family, but if she leaves then Marth will lose her...

Alex sighed, shaking her head a bit.

_What am I going to do?_

She came to a stop and looked out a window.

_I have a family back in my world that I care about and I can't leave Marth here...I don't even think I can take him back to my world...else he wants to, but what if people figure out who he is and he'll never be left alone from the crowd of fans? This is all so difficult..._

She sighs once more, "I'll have to talk to Abby about it." She murmured. "But not when its coming to a big fight or something."

Taking one more look at the great view, she continued to roam around the clinic once again.


	16. Sensing an Angel

**Chapter 15**

Marth slowly awoke, opening his eyes and sat up to rub them. He looked around before remember that he was in the clinic.

"You're finally awake."

He noticed Alex sitting in a chair beside him.

"Good morning." He said.

"You mean good afternoon. It's 2:00, you've been asleep for a long time. A VERY long time." She said.

"I was watching you over all night." He said. "Weren't you cold?"

Alex nods, "I was, but you kept me warm. At least I could go back to sleep when I could."

"You got up early again, didn't you?" He asked, climbing out of bed.

"Of course, you know I would. Scarlet went to go get us something to eat, she only left a couple of minutes ago while you were asleep." She said, standing up, looking out the window. "I sense something."

"What do you sense?" Marth asked.

"An angel," She said. "It's not Abby or Mia, it's...it's something..."

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "...no way..."

Before Marth could ask, she bolted for the door, exiting the room.

"Alex!" Marth called her.

But she didn't stop, she ran down the halls, dodging healers along the way, nearly bumping into them.

_She can't be here...not now...not when all of this is happening..._

Reaching a medical room, she saw healers surrounding a table. She rushed over to them but to be only stopped by Sullivan.

"Alex, you need to calm down." He told her.

Alex gave up on her attempts to get past him and sighed, "I sensed an angel and it seemed very familiar to me." She said.

"Well," Sullivan started. "You are right on that. Some healers found her by the lake, saying something about nightmares surrounding her aura. She's something special." He said, crossing his arms.

Alex looked confused, "I don't understand, what do you mean?"

Sullivan looks at the other healers, then back at Alex. "Let's just say she's almost exactly like you, however she's not creating any Shadow Bugs, so she should be alright." He said.

Alex sighs in relief when hearing those last words. "Did she happen to say her name to anyone?" She asked.

"Actually yes, one of the healers managed to know who she is. She said her name is Jasmine."

Alex's eyes widen in shock.

"She's going to be out of it for a while, so she's going to need rest. I have no idea when she is going to wake up."

Alex nodded, looking down at the ground. "Let me know when she gets up, I can keep my eyes on her for you." Alex she walks away.

Alex though wondered if it was really her, somehow she managed to get this world...maybe... But before she could do anything else, Marth finally caught up to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Alex nods, "Yeah, Sullivan said a couple of healers found an angel by the lake and brought her back here, but they don't know when she'll wake up." She said.

Marth nods, taking a hold of her hand gently.

"Lets get back to the room, Scarlet could be waiting for us there." He said.

Alex agreed, but before they did, she kissed him.

"So, I leave for 10 minutes and I find you two out here kissing?"

They pull apart and notice Scarlet stand in the doorway of their room. Alex chuckles looking back at Marth. "We never get time to ourselves, do we?"

Marth looks back at her, smiling. "Guess so."

* * *

><p>Getting off the large bird, Iris used her powers to calm it down when the boulders were falling down at them.<p>

"Go home." She said quietly. "You don't want to get caught in what I am being chased from."

The bird stares at Iris for a couple of seconds before spreading its wings and flying away. Iris looks around and spotted her eyes on a trail, running down it to get away from whoever was chasing her. But of course, a trap comes into place and a rope wraps around her feet, her body falling roughly on the ground. She sat up and looked at what she had fallen for.

"Damn, this person is just full of surprises." She tugs at the ropes, but it wouldn't come loose. Someone then appeared in front of her, startling her a bit. She looked up at the shadowy figure and her eyes were nearly falling out of their sockets.

"D-Daniel?" She stuttered.

The figure stared down at her, she noticed the confusion in his eyes.

"It's me, Iris. Don't you remember?" She asked, her eyes showed concern.

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" He demanded.

Iris gasped, "Daniel, you've got to remember. Please, I thought you were gone." She begged.

"Shut up!" Daniel snarled.

Iris jumped in surprise, crawling back a bit. Daniel placed his hand to his forehead, thinking for a moment. It was silent for a couple of minutes until he said something, "Run."

"What?" Iris said blankly, noticing him untying the ropes.

"They'll be coming for you. Go!" He gave her a little push to get running.

"But Daniel-"

"NO!" He cuts her off. "I'll be fine! Just go! I'll hold them off for you to escape! Just leave me here!" He told her.

Iris wasn't sure at first, but his eyes were pleading for her to leave. Tears were filling her eyes before she realized that he was sacrificing everything to protect her.

"I'm sorry." She said before running away into the deep part of the jungle, where she couldn't be seen since the trees were standing close by to each other.

_Daniel...what happened to you? Why can't you remember me? It's like he lost his memories..._


	17. Jasmine and her Crossbow, Damien

**Chapter 16**

Sullivan enters the room and looks over at Alex. "She's awake now." He said.

Alex smiles slightly, "Can you take me to her?"

Sullivan nods, "This way."

Marth takes a hold of Alex's hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He suggested.

"I don't mind, but I'm sure she'll be retty confused where she is." She said.  
>Marth nods, "Then I'll go."<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm so confused! Where am I?!" Alex heard a voice ask loudly.<p>

She remembered that voice as if she just heard it yesterday.

"Do you happen to know who she is?" Sullivan asked, turning to Alex.

"If my guesses are correct, I think she comes from my world. I remember hearing that voice before. I'm sure of it."

They stood in front of the room she was in.

"I can calm her down." Alex suggested.

"Are you sure about this?" Marth asked.

She nods, "I'll be fine, just as long as she understands what is going on. But you'll know when I'll need help."

Alex enters the room, noticing a few healers trying their best to calm the teenage girl down. They looked over at her, noticing the look on her face.

"I can take care of this." She said.

They looked over at each other before nodding. They exit the room, leaving the two angels alone.

Alex looks over at the girl, noticing the confused look on her face.

"Hey," Alex said, breaking the silence. "You must be pretty confused huh?"

The girl nods, "Just where am I?" She asked.

"You're in a clinic with many healers, they saved your life and brought you back here. Your name is Jasmine, right?" Alex asked, walking over to a table where he noticed a crossbow laying there.

"Yeah." She replied.

Alex nods, "Well, my name is Alex. I'm surprised you were sent to this world too. I couldn't be too sure that it was really you after all this time." She said.

Jasmine looked confused. "This world? Alex? You can't be her, she's way to hyper when she sees me. No way can you be her." She said.

Alex forgot that she didn't look human anymore and that Jasmine couldn't tell the difference between them.

"Alright, if you don't really believe it's really me. Then who else would have helped you create your youtube channel? You remember what we talked about in gym class all of the time." Alex said.

Jasmine stood up out of bed, her eyes wide open in shock. "Alex? No freaking way, you look different!" She exclaimed.

Alex chuckles, "I can say the same exact thing to you."

Jasmine looks down at herself, noticing the new clothes and hair. Instead of her regular short hair, it was no longer a dark brown and more of a black than it original was. She wore dark blue blouse and shorts with it too.

"What the-!"

Alex covers her mouth with her hand. "Don't scream, you'll worry Marth then you already were. Besides, I've done that too much." She said quietly.

Jasmine nods, removing Alex's hand from her mouth.

"I'm sure you've got many questions, but I can't answer them all, just promise me that you won't freak out when it comes to the people and places you see, okay?" Alex asked.

Jasmine sighs, "Fine."

Alex smiles before heading to the others, opening it for the others to enter. When they did, Jasmine was unsure about it.

"This is Marth, Scarlet, and Sullivan." Alex introduced for them. "And this is Jasmine, she's from my world back on earth."

Jasmine smiled a bit, her nervousness filling her whole entire body.

"I thought you said you barely had any friends?" Marth asked Alex.

Alex shrugs, "Like only three or four, but we didn't hang out or talked much. Except for Jasmine and I." She said.

"But how did she get here?" Scarlet said, walking over to the crossbow on the table.

"The same effects against Abby and I. Those witches must have brought her here." Alex sia,d turning to Jasmine. "For now, I'll explain to you later what's going on."

"And...there's someone inside of the bow." Scarlet said, picking it up and turning to the others. "Whoever is in this crossbow is just like me. They are the weapon. This must be your weapon Jasmine. Or else I wouldn't be able to sense its presence."

Jasmine blinked before taking the crossbow and examining it.

"What she means is that its something like from Soul Eater." Alex said. "At least, compared to that."

"Soul Eater?" Marth said confused.

"I'll explain about that later too." Alex sighed tiredly.

But before anyone else could say anything, the crossbow glowed in Jasmine's hands before it floated to the ground, transforming into a young boy. Apparently it seems like every weapon an angel gets is a person that is just a bow, sword, scythe, anything...

"Angel of Nightmares I suppose?" The boy asked, turning to Jasmine.

"Angel of Nightmares?" She said confused.

"It's who you are." Sullivan said. "When entering this world you have taken on an angel form. Just like Alex."

Jasmine nods, staring down at the young boy.

"My name is Damien." He said. "And I am your weapon."

Alex walks up to them. "I suppose your at level 1 too?" She asked.

Damien nods, "Correct, my level 1 name is Predator." He looks over at Scarlet. "Scythe huh, I guess your in level 1 too. Death Scythe." He smirks.

Scarlet grins. "Seems like it." She said.

Alex and Jasmine look over at each other and smile. Marth noticed their friendship must have been lasting for some time, because he has never seem her this happy before. Maybe it was something she wasn't use to in a long time, no wonder why she is smiling a lot since Jasmine first got into that world. He just wonders how she got here...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...so if you haven't seen the youtube video on my channel my friend Jasmine is now in this story...lol. I was talking to her the other day and I asked her if she mind if I added her into this story, and she didn't seem to care at all. But yeah, she's an Angel of Nightmares and her weapon is a crossbow named Damien. Just like Scarlet I will list his evolution. But since both him and Scarlet are in level 1 there's no point in listing it right now, but when they do evolve I will surely list it in the end of the chapter, hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	18. Reunited

**Chapter 17**

"So the only way for you two to evolve is by training and fighting? It's that simple?" Alex said blankly.

"Actually, it's not." Damien said. "Both master and weapon have to train together. Push ups, running miles, basically anything that involves exercising."

Alex and Jasmine were hanging out near the entrance of the clinic talking to their weapon about what is to be planned out.

Alex groans, pacing around. "Great, just what I need. Ho are we going to be able to train without getting detected by the witches?" She asked.

"I believe I can help you with that."

Alex stops pacing and stops in one spot, noticing Sullivan walking over to them. "In our lower areas of the clinic we have a training room to help defend our village. It's also made for angels as well." He says, "But without wings you will be unable to use the full power you both contain."

Alex's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, did you say without wings we can't control any of our powers?" She asked.

"Correct, and since you weren't fully use to yours..."

"I lost control and I only destroyed everything in my path." She finished for him.

Sullivan nods. "By training it will make it easier to control your powers, Alex, it might solve what's happening to you. It might make it easier to stop the pain when creating Shadow Bugs." He added.

Alex smiles, looking over at Jasmine. "We should head there right now."

"I agree." Jasmine said with a nod.

* * *

><p>"There it is." Willow answered. "We're almost there."<p>

The group looked at her before seeing the village within sight.

"This is the hidden village they went to?" Lucina asked Abby.

"That's what they had planned. I was to stay there and tell you that they left." She replied.

"This one is the right one. This one treats angels. They can treat anyone." Willow responded.

They were silent along the way when they finally got to it, but someone steps out of a bush, dusting herself off.

"Iris!" Abby exclaimed.

The girl was startled and turned around to see them. "You scared me. Next time I might as well give you a bell." Iris said shaking her head.

"What happened to you?" Mia asked, noticing all of the dirt and cuts on her clothing.

"I had a bit of a problem, but I'm fine now." She replied.

"What's in that bag?" A girl asked.

Her name was Saskia, she was one of the angels that Mia and the others had saved a couple of days ago. Iris looks down at the bag and held it tightly in her hands.

"Probably the last hope we have left. I'll explain later, for now lets get to the village." She said.

They nod, taking the path until they were in the village. A few people we're staring at them, but since they could see that aura around them, they knew they had to be angels, at least except for Lucina. But since Iris was with them they knew they could trust them all.

They head for the clinic and searched around to see if they could find them. But they did find Sullivan.

"Sullivan, it's great to see you again." Iris said with a slightly bow.

"You too Iris." He said bowing as well. "You must be here for those other two correct?"

They nod slowly, "Right this way then. They're using one of our underground training rooms to get use to their powers at least, the two angels are."

They were confused at first until they headed for the staircase. When they reached the bottom of it they noticed it was somewhat like an arena but underground. But they also saw two angels facing each other, holding their weapons in their hands.

"This is an underground training center for angels and healers to practice how to fight." Sullivan explains.

"You spoke about this before but I've never seen it." Iris said.

Sullivan nods before they noticed the angels decided to pause for a moment. They exchange a hand shake before they looked at them.

"Long time no see Abby." Alex said with a smile.

Abby smiles, nodding as they walked over to them.

Alex turns to Lucina. "Hey, I see everything went well with the plan." She said grinning.

"I suppose, but we can here as soon as possible to hear what happened to you." Lucina replied.

"Thanks for caring, but I'm doing fine now." Alex nods before looking over at Jasmine. "Oh and this is Jasmine, she's from my world." She introduced. They all nodded to her as a silent greeting.

Abby looks around. "Where's Marth?" She asked, looking back at Alex.

She shrugs, "Probably in our room."

Lucina grins a bit, nudging her on the arm. "So how did it hit off?" She teased.

"Oh save it, he already confessed." Alex rolls her eyes playfully.

"Ah, so you're already dating." Mia said shaking her head.

"And I'm not regretting it." A voice as a figure walked past them and stood in front of them. Marth chuckles before he leaned down and kissed Alex on the cheek. They were all in awe before Alex noticed the bag Iris was carrying.

"What's in that bag?" She asked.

"Oh this, since everyone is here, it's best that I start to explain what is in here." She replied.

Scarlet and Damien flew out of the two angels hand before transforming back into a human. Iris opens the bag and held out a some sort of orb but it was dark purple.

"What's that?" Abby asked.

"This is the Seal of Auras." She said. "This seal is apart of the prophecy I was telling you about." She pulls out another one and this one was white.

"And this is the Seal of Light. Each of these seals represent angels, like you and me Abby. And come to think of it. All of these seals match everyone. I have gotten all of them and brought them here."

After she passed out the right ones to the correct angel, they all held them in their hands.

Seal of Fire, that Ruby held.

Seal of Earth, that Willow held.

Seal of Water, that Yuki held.

Seal of Technology, that Mia held.

Seal of Electricity, that Saskia held.

Seal of Miracles, that Hazel held.

All seals were returned to their original protector.

"These seals were used to banish that demon years ago, and I managed to find them in the jungle I was in." Iris explains.

"Did you find your brother when you left?" Alex asked.

Iris frowns. "Sadly no, but I think he should be safe, wherever he is at least." She replied.

Alex noticed the sadness in her voice and decided to to pry more into it. Iris turns to face everyone. "We don't have much time left." She said. "Nora and Savina are searching for us and we need to train."

"Worse case that we can go through is me losing control of my powers. I'm not fully use to them." Alex said.

"We'll have to work on that." Abby said.

"We should start training right now." Jasmine replied.

"I agree with her," Lucina. "The more we train, the stronger we get, we need to prepare."

They nods. "Let's first start with fighting sword against sword."


	19. Nightmares

**Chapter 18**

"TIME!"

Alex and Abby jump back, breathing heavily from the strong battle enough though they were training. They look over at Iris and noticed the smile on her face.

"You two should take a break for a while, who's next?" She asked, turning to the others. After Jasmine offered, Mia decided to train with her. Alex lets go of her weapon as Scarlet turned back to her human form. Alex takes deep breaths, sitting down between Marth and Lucina as he handed her a bottle of water.

"You might have overdone it." He said.

"I think so too." She replied, drinking the water.

"You shouldn't overdo it. It'll drain you of your energy." Lucina said.

She lowers the bottle, looking down at the ground. "I'll make a mental note of that."

She leans back, watching the two train as she learns their patterns of fighting. Somehow, she thought that she was safe there. Was it because this place was hidden to this world? She didn't know, but when she had Marth and her friends by her side, she knew she was protect by them.

"Alex?"

She shakes her head lightly before looking over at Marth.

"Yeah?" She asked.

He looks away slightly, "What do you think about..." He trails off.

Alex looked confused. "What is it?"

"It's that...what if you stayed with us?" He asked.

"What do you mean by that?" She wondered.

Did he mean what she thinks he means?

"What if you stayed in our world with us?"

She felt her heart freeze.

"Marth, you shouldn't rush her into that position." Lucina proclaimed.

"No," Alex shakes her head. "I've been thinking about that too." She stares at the ground. "I can't be sure, I have a lot on my mind and I can't seem to think or choose. I'm just not sure yet. Do you get what I'm saying?" She asked, looking back at Marth.

"I do, and I'm just worried." He said. "How would we keep our relationship going if we can't see each other?"

Alex thought for a minute before an idea came to her mind. "Well, I don't think we should worry about that for a while. We should enjoy the time we have left together."

"I would have said the same if I were in your shoes. Good thinking, kid." Lucina said, playfully punching Alex on the shoulder. Alex smiles before she felt Marth's lips touch her cheek.

"Don't push it Lucina." Marth said before looking up at her.

Lucina grins. "I won't."

Marth wraps his arm around Alex's waist, pulling her close to him. She laid her head on his chest and wondered what had is to become of the future. She's just worried that whatever may happen might not be what she expected.

* * *

><p><em>The angel clutched her hands on her weapon, watching everything that had happened. She knew she was going to die, however she couldn't be too sure. But when she saw her love a few meters away, she dropped her weapon, running to him as she threw herself into his arms.<em>

_"I'm dying." She said._

_"You won't." He refused._

_"I am, you can't fix it. I'm sorry." Tears filled her eyes as they had fallen out and started to form into a river._

_"No, you can't. You won't leave me." He said._

_But before she could get the words, 'I love you' out of her mouth, she felt the darkness taking over, pushing the light away. Death had taken it's place as she was nothing more but a dead angel._

* * *

><p>Alex sat up, nearly screaming before she looked around. She was in a different room. Sullivan had given everyone their own room since they were going to be living at in the village for a while so everyone had their own separate homes. In the room she could see her weapon against the wall, in scythe form. But she knew that she was fine for now. Alex was wearing a black night gown that went down to her feet. Beside her was Marth and he wasn't wearing his cape, other armor, gloves, his sword, boots, and his crown. She didn't realize that she had woken him up and he sat up to comfort her.<p>

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, wrapping his arms around her.

"I had a nightmare." She explains. "And not a good one."

He tighten his grip. "Maybe if you tell me about it I might be able to make it better." He said.

Alex nods, "I was dying, you were there to help me, but we both knew that it was going to happen, and guess I died before I woke up."

Marth tenses up at the word 'die' or 'dying' that was put together in that kind of sentence. "But you knew it wasn't real right?" He asked.

"I don't know," She said, placing her hand on her forehead. "It seemed so real though."

"But it's not. I'll be here for you Alex, you know that." He said, kissing her on the top of her head.

"I know, but..." Her voice trails off as she closed her eyes. She opens them once more and faced Marth. "Let's just go back to sleep-."

But of course, they heard something. They looked around before facing each other.

"Did you hear that?" Marth asked quietly.

She nods, "I think it came from the kitchen."

They silently climb out of bed, Marth picks up his sword as Alex followed behind him. Marth opens the door before they walked out of their bedroom. They walk into the kitchen, looking around. They didn't bother to turn on the lights until they figured it was nothing. Alex was going to say something to Marth, but she felt someone cover her mouth and wrap their free arm around her waist. Marth turns around at her distress when she noticed that she was stuck in the her captor's grasp.

"Let her go!" He demanded.

"Huh? Marth, is that you?" The figure asked, letting Alex go as she backed away from the figure and into Marth's arms. He reached for the light switch before he noticed who it was.

"Ike? How did you get here?" Marth wondered.

In front of them stood an old friend that had helped them when Alex and Abby had first came into their world.

"These two angels came and sent me here, something about you being in trouble. Who's she?" He asked.

"Uh, it's me, Alex. Don't you remember?" She said confused.

"You look different since he last saw you." Marth added.

"Alex? How-"

"It's a long story." They said in unison.

"We can explain this in the morning. For now I just need some sleep." Alex sighed tiredly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaa! Ike's back! So if you haven't read the first book Ike helped them when they were chasing after the Ancient Minister when they all first met each other. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! OH! And there aren't that many left actually! There are only going to be five more chapters and then this is story is over with! Then it's onto the four book! :D<strong>


	20. Conflict

**Happy Christmas Eve Everyone! I hope you are enjoying your Christmas! I have a lot planned today since I have to get a video uploaded onto youtube so I had to work on this chapter for you guys.**

**Chapter 19**

Two weeks had past after Ike randomly appeared in their house, but he was actually helping them out a lot. How he trains really helped them, the way he teaches them how to sword fight was in a way where they won't let their guard down, but a few of them were still practicing. But now they were all training in separate groups so that they could learn about each other's attack patterns. Right now, Abby was practicing with Jasmine so that they could try to unlock one of their powers. Same thing for Alex, and she was working with Lucina. She was having a bit of trouble, she couldn't focus any of her powers to use it that she wasn't able to defend herself against Lucina's attack, but she stopped so that she didn't hurt Alex since they were only just training. She puts her sword back in its sheath as she saw the look on Alex's face.

She sighed, placing her hand to her forehead. "It's no use, I can't do it." She said, frowning. "It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," Lucina said. "It's either the good or the bad things happen. You can do it Alex, you just need to focus."

Alex's frown remained on her face, looking away slightly. Lucina noticed her unease, placing her hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"..." She stayed silent, getting lost in thought. Marth has been watching her train, but he didn't expect to see her unease. He stood up, and walked over to the girls as Lucina saw him coming towards them.

"I'll stay with her," He said. "You can go on ahead and train with the others."

Lucina nods, letting her hand fall to her side before she walked away, but she stops and glances at them once more before she didn't look back at all. Marth stands in front of Alex, seeing the sad look in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Alex?" He asked, placing both of his hands on her shoulders.

"..."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"..." She didn't say anything, or even look at him, she was in some sort of trance.

"Can you hear me Alex?" He asked.

She didn't even move a muscle, which had Marth concerned. That was when she started to fall over, her eyes closing slowly. Marth's eyes widen when he caught her in his arms, holding her close. Everyone else noticed too and they rushed over to them.

"What's wrong with her?" Jasmine asked.

"It must be the darkness again." Scarlet said, shaking her head.

"Shouldn't she be safe here? I thought this place was suppose to stop the darkness, not make it worse!" Lucina turns to Iris. "Why is she going through this?!"

Iris's eyes narrow before she looked at Alex. "No matter what happens, the darkness seems to find it's way here." She sighs. "We don't have much time left."

"How can you be so calm when she could be suffer!?" Lucina yelled.

"Lucina!" Marth shouted. "Enough with the fighting! Alex's life is on the line right now and if that line breaks she's done for! Now stop fighting and help me!"

Lucina's eyes narrow at Iris before she helped Marth take Alex to the upper floor of the clinic. Everyone else followed except for Abby, who was very surprised by the yelling.

"Iris, you know she didn't mean it." She said.

The angel looks over at Abby. "Well by looking her aurora I could tell she wasn't happy with me at all."

"She's just worried about Alex. They've actually become friends with each other and now she just concerned about her." Abby said, frowning.

"...I'm just worried." Iris said. "There's more to this world than there is. Alex can't survive in a world like this, it will only put her life in harms way."

Abby's eyes fill with worry. "Does that mean she could die if she stays in this world any longer?" She asked.

Iris shrugs. "I'm not sure. But if she suffers more where she is close to reaching death, I'm afraid she can't stay in this world."

Abby didn't know what to say to that, but there was one thing she had to get out. "But those witches will bring her back here no matter what gets in their way! I can't believe my..." Abby didn't want to say it. "...my best friend might die..."

Iris placed her hand on Abby's shoulder to reassure her something. "We'll figure something out. For now, all we can do is pray that she'll be alright. You can count on it. Look, while Alex recovers we can practice using the seals when it comes to the final battle with them okay?" She asked her.

Abby nods, looking down at the ground, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes that were forming. "Yeah," She replied. "We'll need it."

Iris smiles lightly, as they walked out of the lower level and headed to the room where Alex was being treated at. Everyone was standing outside the door, waiting to hear the news about Alex's condition. Marth was pacing back and forth, waiting for someone to tell him how she felt.

"Stop pacing around Marth," Scarlet said. "You're worrying everyone as much as you are."

He sighs quietly, but didn't stop pacing. He knew that they were worried and that he was as well, but this was Alex that they were talking about, there's always something bad going to happen, and it always happens to her.

The same thought kept going through his head.

_Is she okay?_

It didn't stop, it just kept going, and going.

_Is she going to be okay...?_


	21. Author's Note

**Hey guys, so I'm just giving you guys a quick update to let you know what I've got planned for this series. Sooo, I'm going to be editing the first book and the second one because I didn't like the way how the first book came out.**

**My reason were that t****he chapters were very short and it didn't have much of a description of the characters. So I started to edit it out since I took a look back at my work. **

**The second book started out how Alex (strange to talk about myself in third person) was remembering how she first went into the world and who she first met (Marth). And I changed the way how they met too if you haven't checked it out yet. I just recently updated the Prologue for it so if you haven't read it yet, go see it. **

**I planned for the first one to show a bit of Alex X Marth moments then for the second one I plan to change that one up just a bit to make it have a bit more sense.**

**I'm going to be finishing the third one, don't worry. Then we have the four book to work on and I know what it's going to be, but I think I won't work on it until I finish editing the old chapters in the series.**

**I hope that doesn't disappoint you! If you have an questions about the series let me know and I'll try to answer them as simple as I can!**

**See ya!**


	22. Colossi

**Chapter 20**

Several hours had pass and Marth was waiting outside in the hallway, still waiting for the news about Alex. He sat at a chair, waiting and waiting. He was so worried that he didn't care about his own well being, he just wants to know how she was and what he can do to help. He stared down at the floor, his eyes shut as he was lost in thought.

When he heard the door open he looks up quickly to see Sullivan leaving the room with a few healers, but they all left except for him. Marth stood up quickly, his eyes filled with concern.

"How is she?" He urged.

Sullivan didn't know how to answer his question but frowns. "She's..." He didn't know how to put it into a sentence to tell him. "She's going to be out of it for a while."

Marth noticed the sad look in his eyes. "What's wrong with her?" He asked.

Sullivan closes his eyes, turning slightly. "She's going through something we've never seen before, it's nothing known to us."

Marth's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"She is suffering from the darkness." He said. "And she's only getting worse, it's much more powerful than we thought." He continues. "There is still hope that she'll be able to handle it, but in her current condition, I'm not sure..."

Marth gasped, hearing those words nearly crushed his heart. "What can you do to help her?" He urged worriedly.

"We've did all we can for now, she just needs rest and we'll see what we can do after." Sullivan said. "She should be fine for the rest of the night. If you want to go see her, you can."

Marth nods slowly as Sullivan walked away, leaving him alone in the hallway. Marth stared at the doorknob, a thought kept going through his mind.

_**What are you waiting for? Go see her!**_

_**What's hold you back? Go to her!**_

He shook his head, opening the door as he saw her on the bed, a blanket covering her body as he saw she was fast asleep. He walks up to her, seeing that she must have been dreaming, because he could see her eyes moving. He pulls up a chair beside the bed and grips her hand in his. She tenses in her sleep, groaning a bit. He tightens his grip waiting for her to relax until she knows she was safe. She relaxed, turning on her side and Marth could see her peaceful face.

He smiles slightly, placing a delicate kiss on her hand. "At least you're feeling a bit better." He said, even though he knew Alex didn't hear him since she was asleep.

A small yawn escaped his lips, knowing that it was very late and he had to get his sleep. Marth releases her hand, leaning back in the chair to get into a comfortable position so that he could fall asleep.

* * *

><p>He was only able to get about a few hours of sleep until he heard the door burst open, which startled him. He reaches for the hilt of his sword before glancing over to realize it was Ike.<p>

He releases his sword, looking back at Alex, seeing that she was still asleep. Then he turns to Ike. "What is it, Ike?" He asked, seeing the fearful look in his eyes.

"Theses creatures have entered the village. Colossi from what Sullivan said." Ike said.

"Colossi? It must be our enemies doing." Marth said, moving the curtains to see the village and what Ike was told from Sullivan was right, there were large black creatures in the village, running a muck around the homes and buildings in the village.

"This isn't good," Marth said, facing Ike. "If they find Alex then we'll have to find somewhere else to hide at. But she needs theses healers to help her."

Ike shakes his head. "That's why the others and I can up with a plan. You two will escape while we distract them, then when they are gone you guys can come back. We'll make sure that they won't come back too."

Marth thinks for a moment, looking over at Alex, seeing her unease as she tenses up. "She must be sensing the Colossi." He said, getting down to her level, holding her hand in his, to reassure her that he was there for her. But she wouldn't calm down, she was panicking. Marth grits his teeth, trying to come up with a way for her relax. But he knew if she was to get better they would have to leave the village until the Colossi were gone.

"Alright, but you got to hurry. We'll sneak out of this place through the back." Marth said, taking Alex into his arms.

Ike nods before he ran out of the room, heading to the others to tell them about the plan.

* * *

><p>"He's going to take Alex out to the woods so that he can hide her there?" Abby said dumbfounded.<p>

Ike nods as Scarlet ran past them.

"Scarlet!" Mia called. "Where are you going?" She asked, trying to stop the young girl.

Scarlet glances over at her from over her shoulder. "I'm going to go help my master!"

"Scarlet wait!" Abby tried to stop her, but she knew that weapons who don't belong to a person that isn't their master wouldn't comply to their needs and Scarlet just kept on running, and running.

"She'll be okay," Iris told her, placing her hand on the angel's shoulder. "She's strong enough to defend them. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Abby was unsure at first but she knew that Iris was telling her the truth. She turns to face the others. "Let's go," She said to them. "We have to hurry before they start to go through this place."

* * *

><p>When Marth reached the exits in the back of the clinic, he glances back and forth before he left the building, seeing the forest right in front of him. He then noticed a Colossus near the area that he was in so he had to do it quietly since it was looking in his direction. When he finally did reach the forest he hides himself between the trees and bushes as he looks around once more.<p>

But a small quiet whistle caught his attention when he looked up to see Scarlet standing on a tree branch, motioning him to follow. He nods as she jumps from branch to branch as Marth followed her, holding Alex close to him.

"Keep your eyes open Marth!" Scarlet warned him, jumping onto the next branch.

"Wha- Why?!" He asked getting a bit concerned.

"Something's coming, I can sense it!" She replied, jumping off the tree as she ran beside him instead.

Alex was getting worse. She was clinging to Marth's shirt, nearly screaming.

"Shhh..." Marth comforted her. "It's okay, you'll be alright."

But she couldn't calm down, she was struggling to wake up but she couldn't. They come to a stop seeing that Alex was suffering more than they thought.

"She's needs to calm down. Those Colossi can probably sense her fear." Scarlet said.

Marth looked up at her. "But how, I tried but she's losing it." He held Alex close to him, getting even more worried about her.

"What's the most important thing in the world to her and you?" Scarlet asked, crossing her arms.

He looks down at Alex, then back at Scarlet. "Us...our relationship is the important thing we care about. I promised to protect her."

"Then kiss her already!" Scarlet said quickly.

Marth looks down at Alex, leaning down and placing a delicate kiss on her lips. Alex struggled but...she soon relaxed in his arms before he pulled back.

Scarlet smiles. "See? She couldn't be too sure if it was you, a kiss would assure her that your that for her."

Marth nods as they continued to go through the forest but they walked instead this time since Alex wasn't suffer. But they knew that couldn't go to far so that the others didn't have any trouble finding them.

They came to a stop after a few minutes, standing there in silence. But Scarlet has been looking around for something as she placed her hand on a tree.

"Something's coming," She said. "Its been following us since the beginning."


	23. Lost in the Shadows

**Happy New Years Everyone! I hope you're having a great day!**

**Chapter 21**

Scarlet grits her teeth before she glanced at Marth. "Get out of here! I'll take care of this!" She told him. "These Colossi are nothing but rocks, I can take them!"

"Scarlet-!"

"NO!" She shook her head quickly. "JUST GO!"

He takes a step back from her outburst before running away, holding Alex close to him as he ran.

"M-Marth..." He gasps, coming to a stop as he looked down at Alex, who's eyes were barely opened.

"Alex, you're awake." He sighs in relief.

"What's happening?" She asked, seeing that he was carrying her somewhere.

He sets her down, but keeps his arms around her so that she wouldn't fall. "The village is being attacked by Colossi." He explains. "Everyone went to distract them while I got us out of there. Scarlet started to sense something and she told me to keep going."

She glances around before she looked back at him. "Marth, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Those Colossi. When I could sense them near, they seemed familiar. When I figured out what they are, it scared me."

He takes her hands in his own. "Why did they scare you?"

"It's because they're-." Alex's eyes widen when they turned to find a large creature in front of them. They take a few steps back at the Colossus, seeing that it was much taller than they thought. "Because it's a creature from Subspace, it's created with Shadow Bugs!" She finished after a long pause.

Another one soon appeared behind the other as it threw something on the ground in front of them. Alex's eyes widen when she saw that it was rather a person. "Scarlet!" She exclaimed, helping the young girl up. "Are you okay?"

Scarlet shook her head, wiping off the dirt on her face. "I'm fine, but I can't get a single hit on this thing in human form." She said.

Alex looked at the Colossi that were taking a few steps towards them. "Then we've got no choice but to fight. Scarlet."

"Right." She quickly transformed into a scythe before Marth took out his sword.

"Alex, you can't fight. You've just woken up from an attack from the darkness. You need rest." He said.

"I'm fine Marth," She reassured. "I can fight them." They quickly jump to the left to avoid an attack from the Colossus once it swung its arm at them. They were back to back, facing one Colossus. "I'll take one and you take the other."

He glances over at her from over his shoulder. "Are you sure?"

She looks at him. "I'm sure, If I need you I'll let you know."

They quickly duck the other attack before lunging at the Colossi. Alex used her scythe to launch herself up into the air as she slashed her scythe down which hit the Colossus on the shoulder. It cried out in pain before it swiped its hand at her, which knocked her off it. She landed on the ground, her scythe flew out of her hand which landed where Marth was. She sat up, to be stared down by the Colossus. Marth glanced to see the scythe where he was before he looked at Alex to see that she was dealing with a problem. He quickly dodged the Colossus he was fighting before picking up the scythe, turning towards Alex.

"Alex!" He called, throwing the scythe to her.

She looked at him, seeing the scythe fly over to her.

She got up quickly got up and caught the scythe in her hands. She thanked him quickly before turning back to the Colossus. She slashed her sword at its feet as she saw purple smoke exit its body. Alex coughed repeatedly when it was in her face, remembering that it was as bad as before. While she was distracted, the Colossus quickly picked her up in its hand as she struggled out of its grasp.

"Let go of me!" She demanded, trying to free her arms from its tight grip as it slowly gotten tighter and tighter.

Marth heard her scream before he took down the Colossus, finishing it off.

Alex screamed when it squeezed her, feeling some sort of power enter her body. It was slowly growing worse when an army of Primids started to appear in front of Marth when he tried to reach them. He slashed through them before swinging at the Colossus's hand, making it release Alex before she fell into Marth's arms. He jumped back as Scarlet quickly turned human to finish the Colossus. Marth held Alex close to him, but she was in a lot of pain.

"Alex...Alex come on, look at me." He tried to help her, but she wasn't listening. "Please Alex, I know you're in pain, just look at me please."

She was scared to open her eyes, but opened them slowly to see Marth's concerned face written all over his face. She screamed from another pain, gripping Marth's hand tightly.

"It's okay," He hugs her. "You'll be okay."

That was when a bright light appeared in front of them, blinding them as they shielded their eyes. Scarlet noticed it, her eyes widen.

"Marth! Get away from that!" She told him.

He didn't have enough time to get away, the light was so blinding that he couldn't see at all. Then he tried calling out to Scarlet, but he didn't hear her reply back. He grew dizzy before he had passed out with Alex in his arms, who was also unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot twist! I've had this idea for a while now and I just had to write it now! For the next chapter I plan to make it very long, so prepare yourself for lots of reading! Only a few more chapters left until this is over! Later! :D<strong>


	24. An Old Enemy

**Chapter 22**

Marth's eyes slowly started to open, before he groaned. He looked around, his vision a bit of a blur to see anything. But he caught his eyes on someone who was in front of him. About a two meters away was Alex who had her arms chained to the ceiling that kept her up, but she was on her knees. She appeared unconscious, but alive. He also noticed something that he thought he wouldn't see in a long time...she had her wings back and now they looked fully healed then what he saw last time.

He tried to go to her, but both of his hands and feet were bound to the wall, preventing him from moving. He pulled at his hands, but he couldn't get them free. Scarlet wasn't with them, which he remembered that she wanted him to get away from the light, but he didn't have enough time to, but he figured that he must have been caught by their enemy. The strange thing was that how could Alex have her wings back if the others couldn't?

That was when he heard footsteps walking in the dark room they were in. Before he knew it, he heard a low chuckle as a figure stood behind Alex. Marth tenses, when he remembered the look on the figure's face.

"No..." He shakes his head. "We thought you were dead, you were dead."

He passes by Alex and stood in front of Marth who was glaring at him. "So we meet again." He spoke after sometime. "And yes, I was suppose to be, but I am not."

"Your a monster." Marth said. "You almost killed them!"

"I almost did, I almost could have won, but you and your friends had to ruin everything."

"You were going to turn our world into something else, Tabuu! We couldn't allow it!" Marth shouted, realizing how loud his voice was.

For some odd reason, and Marth noticed this too, Tabuu appeared to be...shorter than they last saw him. Last time he was taller than anyone and now he's up to Marth's height. How odd.

Tabuu walked towards Alex, touching her wings that were fully healed.

"I've waited for sometime for her return. I need my power back." He said.

Marth gasped, realizing what his words meant. "Stay away from her." He threatened.

Tabbuu chuckles, looking at Marth with a grin. "Don't worry boy, I'll make sure she deserves what she gets." He grips her wings tightly, her body tenses from the pain as she barely screamed.

Marth struggles at the chains, but he couldn't get through them. Tabuu chuckles, releasing her wing as he faced him.

"What do you want with us?" Marth demanded.

"What I want?" Tabuu smirks. "All I want is her power. I haven't realized it before that she possesses much power that I can use. But as I can tell, she's being wanted by others, so I must figure out a way to see if we could get, our equal in this." He said.

"She's not a tool!" Marth yelled. "You can't do this to her! We've stop you before! We can do it again!"

"Oh really? You didn't seem to show much strength to protect her from my Colossi. I've watched your group for sometime. I cannot leave Subspace, but I can see from the eyes of the Colossi. None of you hold the strength to beat them. If you really want to protect her, you need to prepare yourself, because there's going to be one day, where you boy, can't save her."

Marth didn't dare to look at him, he just stared at the ground, trying to ignore his threat.

He tugged at the chains when her heard Alex scream, seeing that Tabuu had placed his hand on her neck, his grip tightening on her windpipe.

"Leave her alone!" Marth demanded. "She doesn't deserve it!"

"Would you give up your life for her?" Tabbuu mocked.

"Any day." He didn't hesitate to say at all, he wanted to be brave, for Alex. Tabuu releases Alex as she gasped for a breath of air. Tabuu chuckles, walking into the dark. "We'll see how it will play off, for now I have business I need to attend to."

He heard a door open before it shuts, leaving them in silence once Tabuu was gone. Marth glances at Alex, seeing that she was breathing heavily from when he was choking her. She could tell she was awake when she tried to struggle out of the chains. Her wings flapping a few times.

"Alex," Marth started. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She shook her head, coughing up a bit of blood. "That jerk..." She managed to say. "Damn does he have some grip." She looked up at him. "The one thing that concerns me is how that he is alive."

Marth shrugs. "I've been trying to figure that out to." He said. "You heard the whole thing, didn't you?" He asked.

Alex nods. "He knows how to threat people, that's for sure. I'm surprised by how you threatened him."

"He hurt you, I couldn't let him." He said.

"Makes sense, even though he did." She smiled slightly. "It's cute you know? How you try to protect me."

"You mean the world to me, Alex. I'll do anything to keep you safe." He smiles.

Alex chuckles. "If only I wasn't chained up, I'd kiss you for that."

He pulls at the chains for a second. "How are you feeling by any chance?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Better somehow." She replied. "It must be because we're in Subspace. This whole realm is filled with Shadow Bugs, it helped keep me alive, it fixed all of my wounds."

"Well, as long as your feeling better that'll keep me happy." He leans back against the wall. "Now, we just need to get back to the others."

"That's sort of impossible to do right now. We're unarmed and kind of chained up. If we try Tabuu will catch us. I can't even figure out a single kind of power I have as an angel. It's useless." Alex sighed.

"Not everything is impossible. Now that you're feeling better you should be able to concentrate now, give it a try. Just focus."

She bit her lip, nodding before she closed her eyes, clearing her mind of everything.

"There, now just focus and think of a way to escape the chains." He said.

She nods, slowly feeling her powers starting to actually work with her. Then there was a burst of energy that hurt Alex so much that she had to stop. "Ahh..." She shook her head. "No, I can't do it, it hurts so much."

"It's okay, rest up. I'll see if I can do anything." Marth tugs at the chains, but it wouldn't come off.

Alex shook her head, "Don't try." She told him. "If we break free, then what? How are we going to get the door open and get out of Subspace if there are no black holes? It's pointless for now."

He stopped struggling at the chains, looking up at Alex as he saw that Alex's eyes were closing. "Rest up," He said before he found himself fall asleep. "You need the strength..."

That was when he fell into a deep slumber, his body going limp as all he could see was nothing but the darkness.

* * *

><p>Alex was the first one to wake up as usual, however she has been trying to use her powers to break through the chains, but she has no luck so far in breaking them. One thought however, kept going through her mind as she closed her eyes for a moment to think about it.<p>

_If the Shadow Bugs are my creation, then does that mean I come from this world?_

She knew that the realm they were in was filled with Shadow Bugs only, making that this world is just a realm filled with evil, but did Alex really come from that world and not earth? She clenched her fist thinking about the whole thing through.

_If it's true, then who am I__ really? I do know what Tabuu wants from me, yet I don't at the same time...I just wonder what is to become of our future, everyone's future..._

She looks up at Marth, seeing that he was still asleep. She didn't bother him because she knew he needed the rest.

_He's risking his own life for me, I can't let him do that. He's only taking the same amount of pain that I'm going through..._

Alex shook her head, glances around the room to see if she could find something to break the chains. Before she could even try to move her hands, she heard the door open, which startled Marth as he awoke. He glances at where he heard it before looking at Alex, seeing that she was already wide awake. He nearly forgot that she wakes up early than he does, which concerned him is that he noticed a few cuts on wrists where the shackles were located.

That was when they collapsed onto the ground. Marth sat up, and rushed to Alex's siding. Her wings spread out on the ground as she clutched her hands at the new wounds. He held her in his arms, keeping her close to him as possible.

"Marth..." She held his face in her hand as he placed his over hers.

"It's okay," He said in a whisper. "You're going to be okay."

"Saki," He looks up, seeing a teenage girl in front of him. She had long dark brown hair that falls down her back and chest as she knelt down to them. "That is my name. I'm here to help you."

Marth looks down at all, pushing the hair out of her face. "How do we know that we can trust you?" He asked.

"You need to if you want to escape. I was once an angel like her, I lost everything when Tabuu captured me, please, I have a group of people who can help." She said.

"How do you suppose a group is going to keep her safe? She's been through too much, I have to protect her. Besides," He continues. "How were you able to get rid of the chains?"

Saki bit her lip, pulling up the sleeve of her shirt. "Will this give you the answers you want?" On her arm were marks written in some sort of language, which caught Marth's attention.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"It means that I'm a rebel. Look, if you want to protect her, you need to come with me."

Marth looks down at Alex, seeing that she must have passed out from the loss of blood in her wrists, which had him concerned. He sighs, as Saki held out her hand to him. He took her hand as Saki held him stand up with Alex in his arms.

"This way." She urged.

Marth nods as Saki lead him through the door of their cell, guiding him down the hall.

"Who are you really?" He asked.

Saki glances at him from over his shoulder. "I was once an angel like I said earlier. I've lived in this realm for many years in peace, that was until Tabuu changed this place, everything is different now. Look, when we get to my people I'll explain more."

Marth glances down at Alex, seeing that she was breathing peacefully. He smiles, looking up as they turned down the hall. However Saki stops as she peeked down the next hallway to check something.

"What's wrong?" Marth asked.

"Shh..." She hushed him. "There are a few guards on the move."

Marth peeks slightly over, to see how many there were and lucky, there were only two of them. They were Colossi, and Marth knew that it would be a while for them to get around those.

"How are we going to get past them?" He asked.

"I'm thinking," Saki placed her hand against her forehead as she sighed.

_If I'm going to help these two I need to show him that I mean to help, not to betray them... That's it!_

In her hands she slowly cupped them together as a small yellow wisp appeared in her hand. She glanced at the Colossi before sending the wisp in their direction. As it past them, the Colossi noticed it as they chased it down the halls until it was empty. Saki stepped out from behind the wall as Marth followed behind her.

"What kind of angel are you?" He asked, glancing over at her.

"A strange kind, but that's how it is in Subspace. Look, like I said I'll explain more once we reach my friends." She hatted to repeat herself many times until the person understood what they said.

"If you say so." Marth held the young girl tightly in his arms as he looked down at her. "Let's get out of here, she can't be here."

Saki nods as they ran to the door the Colossi were standing by. She opens the door as they walked through it, appearing outside of the building. There was some sort of dog standing by, but it was as large as a griffin. Saki climbs onto it's back before she extended her hand out to Marth.

"Come on," She urged. "Give me your hand."

Marth bit his lip, looking down at the creature before taking Saki's hand. With her help he managed to get on the creatures back before she kicked it lightly on the side to get the creature going.

"What is this thing?" Marth asked.

"This thing, is named Lux. My friend." Saki replied, glancing at him from over her shoulder. "I found him when he was injured. Don't worry, he's friendly."

Marth nods, looking down at Alex once more to check her condition. She seemed fine for a while, but he knew that she's bound to lose it soon. Saki then told him that it would be about an hour until they reach the location of her home where her friend were waiting for her, which had him worried.

"I don't think I got your name." Saki said, breaking the silence.

He looks up at her. "It's Marth."

He placed his hand over Alex's forehead. "She has no fever," He said, removing his hand. "The cuts stopped bleeding, but she's going to hear voices soon."

"She won't hear voices." Saki said. "As how this place is a world of darkness, she'll be fine. Trust me, I'll explain more later."

Marth sighs tiredly, leaning down to place a kiss on Alex's forehead. "You can hold on for a bit longer, don't worry." He whispered into her ear.

Saki heard him, glancing at him once more before petting Lux on the head.

_I'm surprise he doesn't realize it yet, this world is meant for her, a world of light isn't meant for an angel like her..._

* * *

><p>"We're here."<p>

Marth looks up at Saki before Lux climbed over a tall hill as below them they saw large village. Apparently Subspace must have changed, but this world looked similar to, his own. The last time he saw Subspace was just filled with Shadow Bugs, how does it look like that now?

He wasn't going to question it just yet, but he needed to know how Alex was going to be. She needed a doctor, and right away. Her new power she was able to take in was very bad, she wasn't use to it yet she could have broken through the chains.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"My home." Saki replied. "This is the rebel base, lots of people who deny Tabuu being the leader come here, Tabuu doesn't dare to touch this place because of our power."

"Your power? I thought Tabuu was stronger than anyone else, he could destroy anything with his powers." He said.

"That is true, but we are a different kind of people. Our kind has our ways of living and surviving, when a person dies, we live on a spirits and wait for a free body to be opened. We live on forever it seems, but we have our limits. Let's just say we are a kind of people that will never perish."

Lux starts down the hill, taking the trail down the side.

"The elders of the village will tell you all of the information you need to know." Saki said. "For now we must get her healed up, they can help her."

* * *

><p>"Abby, you need to relax." Lucina told the young angel. "We'll figure out a way to get them back."<p>

"I can't calm down!" Abby exclaimed, banging her fist into the wall. She actually broke through it which surprised everyone. "I can't let them go to that realm alone! That place was the last place we never wanted to visit! It's a place Alex hates, he will break her with all of his might, I won't allow that to happen!" She tried to punch the wall again, but Iris stopped her, including with Jasmine.

"Stop Abby! We know you're mad, but punching a wall isn't going to save them!" Iris told her.

"Please Abby, calm down." Jasmine said softly.

Iris could see the anger within Abby, which had her a bit frightened. She looks over at everyone, seeing that their aura was the same exact thing like Iris's. She looks back at Abby before placing her hand on her forehead, using her powers to make Abby calm down. Abby's eyes widen before they close, her body collapsed to the ground.

"Iris!" They shouted.

"It was the only way for her to calm down. She'll be okay. Jasmine, can you help me get her on the bed?" She asked.

Jasmine nods, helping the princess pick up Abby as they placed her in the bed, pulling a blanket up to her chin. They leave the room as they spoke for a moment.

"What is with this 'Subspace', you people call it?" Mia asked.

"Something we thought we never had to deal with ever again." Ike said. "Let's just say Alex and Abby could have died if we didn't save them."

"And their leader won't take to kindly to them either. I heard of their journey to Subspace, he won't be happy." Scarlet added.

"Who?" Mia asked.

"Tabuu." Iris answered as everyone looked at her. "As princess, we know about this separate worlds and realms. I've known that Tabuu rules that realm but I haven't heard about it since. We figured that realm was gone."

"We thought so too," Ike continued. "But it seems that it wasn't true."

"So what now? With Alex be wanted by two sides of two different kinds of places, what are we going to do?" Damien asked.

"We fight. Until we find a way to get to the others, we must defeat Nora and Savina, we'll try and make a portal to the realm and get Alex and Marth, we'll see what we can do from there." Iris said, crossing her arms.

_There's a war coming..._

She glanced over at everyone.

_I fear there's nothing we can do to save every world that is in danger. I believe that this might be the end of trust and friendship, whatever is to come, it's not going to be good..._

* * *

><p>"Elder!" Saki called when they entered a small building that appeared to be some kind of church. Marth glanced around before he saw an older woman walk from behind a large pillar.<p>

"Sakura?" She spoke.

"Sakura?" Marth glanced over at Saki as she held the elder's hands.

"Elder, we need your assistance." She said, guiding the woman over to where Marth was. The elder looks down at the girl in his arms, seeing the state she was in. She glanced up at Marth, seeing the concern look written on his face.

"This way." She said, guiding him to a table. "Place her here."

Marth nods, obeying the elder's instructions. He and Saki back away before they allow the elder to place her hand on Alex's forehead.

"She's in a critical state. Sakura, get the doctor." She said.

Saki, or Sakura nodded, leaving the church as Marth took a few steps closer to the table.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"She's going to end up in shock if she's not treated right now. Boy, has she ever lost control of her powers?" She asked.

Marth looks down at Alex, seeing how pale she was becoming. "Yes, she has. She's been creating Shadow Bugs whenever that happens...why?" His voice was filled with worry, and it scared him.

"That...is not good." The doctor finally arrived with Sakura as he started to tend to Alex. But the Elder insisted that Marth and Sakura leave the church while her and the doctor take care of her.

"Sakura huh?" Marth said, breaking the silence. "You had to lie about your name?"

"I didn't lie. Sakura is my real name, but everyone calls me Saki, for short." She smiled slightly, petting Lux's neck, sitting on the creature's back. "Look, I'm sure she'll be fine, the doctor and the elder know what they're doing."

He sighed, "I know, but she means the world to me, I don't want to lose her."

"Angels can't die that easy." Saki said. "She's special, she'll be okay, Marth."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Saki nods, "I'm sure."

* * *

><p>Hours past by quickly, and Marth had to move building by building to speak with many people in the village. He was very busy, and it concerned him about Alex's condition.<p>

Saki saw him unease as sighed. "Marth, relax." She told him while she was brushing Lux's fur. "The elder and the doctor can save her."

"I know." He said, "But why do I have to meet all of these people?" He asked.

"I figured since that you're going to be staying here for a while that you should meet the people. We have to gain your trust to allow you to stay. It seems like the people are taking a liking to you though."

He nods. "Where to now?" He asked.

"Anywhere, we're done with the introductions. You could always take some lessons or hang out with some of the people in the village."

Marth thought for a moment. "Besides Lux, are there any other animals I could use?"

"There are, why do you ask?" She wondered.

Marth smiles, "It's that, Alex always wanted to go horseback riding. I thought I take her on one when she feels better."

"That's thoughtful. By the way, is she like your girlfriend?" Saki asked, turning to face Lux as she brushed him a bit more.

"Yes, she is." He replied. "We've been together for about a month."

"I see, well I understand. It's hard to maintain a relationship with all of this going on, isn't it?"

"Something like that. But we manage." Marth pets Lux on the head. "Before she meet me, she was always alone, she never had a friend before, but until she came to my world she's always been open to making new friends. But she had to leave to go be with her family. Then she came back after 8 long months, and that's when we were sent to different world. I confessed to her there and we've been together since, nothing has torn us apart yet."

Saki glances at him. "Has she always been that depressed before she meet you?"

"I guess so. Her best friend told me about how she was always judged by how she looked and who she was. She never had a friend like her before, including another. Ever since she came to my world she's been herself. I love her for that."

Saki chuckles. "I suppose you two haven't gone on a date yet."

"We've been trying to stay hidden for so long, I guess we haven't." He smiles but then he caught on to what she was saying. "Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"I could be...how about I set up a date for the both of you? I have friends who can help out with it." She said.

He thought it over for a second before nodding, "That would be great, thanks. I'm guessing you won't give me the details about it."

"You bet." Saki grins. "Don't worry, we'll try to make it as romantic as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crud this was a LONG chapter! I did say I would make it long, just not this long! Oh whatever...<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya next time!**


	25. Epilogue

**Yeah, I'm sorry to mention but this is the last chapter in this book. I'm sorry if this is so sudden for you guys, but I planned to work on the four book as it reaches a new part in the story. Don't worry about how short this chapter might be, because this is going to be bit of a long chapter.**

**:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

As Alex was asleep, she was having trouble waking herself up, which was odd since she usually wakes up early.

_"Why can't I wake up?"_ She wondered what could have caused it. _"Is this some sort of curse?"_

She knew she had to be half asleep, but she could see everything that was around her at the moment. She couldn't move or speak through her mouth, but she could speak through her mind. The one thing she noticed though was that her wings had disappeared. It must have been because she couldn't fall asleep on them or she would probably damage them.

_"I must be awake, otherwise I wouldn't be able to see the things around me, yet that my eyes are closed."_

She then heard the door open before she saw a familiar face enter the room. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside her, holding his hand in hers.

_"He must feel awful about what happened with Tabuu. I can't blame him."_

She mentally frowns, seeing if she could try to get some words out of her mouth, but she still had no luck.

_"Come Alex, say something to him, let him know you're okay, let him know that you're going to be alright."_

"Ma-..."

Her voice caught his attention quickly, his eyes widen. "Alex? Are you awake?" He asked, getting a bit closer to her.

"Mar-..."

_"Come on! Say it! Let him know!"_ Alex tried to force it out of her mouth.

"Marth..."

He smiles slightly at her response, leaning in to place a kiss on her forehead. "You'll feel better soon. I'll stay by you until you get better." He said softly.

_"I have to let him know I'm listening. I just have to say something! I have to get it out!"_ She mentally thought.

"G-..." She almost had it. "Good..."

He nearly forgot that she must have been talking in her sleep or something, because she answered twice, except for the first one which was to catch his attention. Then, Alex's vision went black, and she could no longer see anymore, which scared her.

_"What-? What's going on?"_ She wondered. _"Did I fall back asleep?"_

She sighed, closing her eyes in annoyance.

_"No, I needed to speak to him! I wanted to hug him, kiss him, or something to take away all of this stress!"_

_"That was my doing..."_

Alex gasped, her eyes widen as she looked around to find the voice.

_"Who said that?"_

_"I did."_

Before she knew it, a teenage girl stood in front of her, but she looked exactly like Alex, just a bit older.

_"Who-...who are you?"_ Alex asked.

_"My name is Lucy. I was the original Angel of Darkness." _She answered.

Alex's eyes widen._ "You were? But I thought you died because..."_

_"Because I lost control? Yes, I did. But my soul has been passed onto another body. That would be yours."_

_"You've been inside of me? F-for how long?" _Alex asked.

_"Since birth. Alex, you must haven't realized it yet, but your life was just a vessel for me, your body and everything of your mind was created so that I could give you the life energy you needed." _Lucy answered.

Alex gasped. _"So I'm just...I'm just a tool?"_

Lucy shrugged. _"There are many ways you could put it as, but let's just say that this was meant to happen. I was suppose to die that day, yet fate gave me another chance. I've been the life source that kept you alive. I know everything about you."_

Alex frowns, staring down at the ground as Lucy approached her. _"I'm sorry if this pains you. But that's how it is to be. I didn't want this to turn out this way, but you must realize that the both of us are just to minds in one body." _She said.

_"Then, how are we going to live if two minds are together? Wouldn't that destroy the body?" _Alex asked.

_"There is a possibility that could happen, but since you were fated to be my vessel, I believe that isn't going to happen. There are going to be times where two being can't agree with each other, but I believe that we can make it work out."_

_"And...my relationship with Marth?" _She asked.

_"That too, don't worry." _Lucy places both of her hands on Alex's shoulders._ "I promise I won't try to make you become a burden to anyone close to you."_

Alex smiles lightly,_ "Thank you." _She hugs Lucy by surprise, which made her stumble back a bit. Lucy smiles, wrapping her arms around her to return the hug.

_"But Alex," _She lets go of her to look her in the eye._ "Do you want to know why our fates were sealed like this?"_

Alex nods slowly, looking up at Lucy as she placed both of her hands on her shoulders again as she spoke in a low tone. Alex couldn't understand what she was saying until her world went black.

* * *

><p><em>When Alex opened her eyes, she saw that she stood in the middle of nowhere, and in front of her were two different kind of people. One male and the other female. Alex looks down at herself to see that her body was all made of some kind of mist, which caught her attention quickly.<em>

_"They can't see us." A voice said from behind Alex._

_She glances back to see Lucy standing beside her as they looked at the two figures before them._

_"Two different kind of worlds?" The woman spoke. "Why two different worlds?"_

_"We can't be sure that one world is efficient, if we have two then if one falls the other won't." The man said._

_Alex looked so confused. "Who are they?" She asked Lucy._

_"That is Alas." She pointed at the man. "And that is Athel." She pointed at the woman. "They were the first gods to be born in the beginning of time. This was at the time they decided to create life for two different worlds." She said._

_Alex nods slowly, looking from one person to the other._

_"And I'm guessing that you plan to kept these worlds hidden about each other existence?" Athel asked._

_Alas nods, looking at the blank universe. "First, we shall create many other things before successfully making a peaceful universe."_

_Athel followed his gaze as they smiled. "Yes, I agree."_

* * *

><p><em>Before they knew it, Alex was transported somewhere else with Lucy.<em>

_"Where are we now?" She asked._

_"Two hundred years ahead, this was when more mythical creatures were appearing in the World of Trophies." Lucy replied._

_"And what happened to Alas and Athel at this time?" She asked._

_"They were very busy gods, they had to maintain everything on their own somehow. This was also the time of the creation of Subspace."_

_"Who ruled Subspace at the time?" Alex asked, getting a bit curious._

_"A god by the name Artis. He ruled for many long years, but his throne was taken away when Tabuu attacked him."_

_Alex glanced around the area they were in. Some sort of marble chamber, and it impressed Alex at how much it was designed. "What is this place?" She asked._

_"The Isle of Angels." Lucy said as she pasted by Alex and stood in front of large doors. "Follow me, you need to come see this."_

_Alex was going to ask why, until she noticed Lucy walk right through the doors as if she was a ghost, which explains why there bodies seem to be made of some kind of mist. Alex shrugged it off before she walked through the door slowly before looking around to find Lucy. She spotted her as she stared at something in front of her on some kind of pedestal. Alex walked over to her as she noticed what was on that pedestal._

_It was a black orb that had dark purple smoke emanating off of it._

_"What is that?" Alex asked._

_"The Seal of Darkness." Lucy answered. "This was...there was life living inside of it, and it was waiting for itself to awaken." She frowns as she stared at the orb._

_"What do you mean?" Alex didn't know if this was something that had harmed her or did something she didn't like._

_"This seal had an angel living inside of it. However, in the near future, that angel went missing and was sent to another world. They say that she was going to return to the isle. But, they also say that danger is to come to her and people close to her." Lucy explains.  
><em>

_Alex blinks. "Was that..."_

_"No, it wasn't me." Lucy faced Alex slowly as her frown grew. "...that angel was you."_

_Alex's heart skipped a beat as she blinked in confusion._

_"M-me? I thought I was born on earth, I thought I had a mortal life." She said._

_"You, did at one point. However there was the time when you were going to realize it soon that this is who you are now." Lucy sighs. "I'm sorry Alex. But, all I can tell you for now is that you must return to the isle, only then will you and the people you care about will be safe." She said._

_Alex looks down at the ground, thinking for a moment. "Where is the isle?" She asked, looking back up at Lucy._

_Lucy takes a deep breath. "The isle is located between the two realms you once new. The World of Trophies, and Subspace. If you locate the two halves of a lost power to an angel, then you will have a chance to get to the isle. But, for here on now, you know that our minds will become one with your body. Two souls in one, and our emotions will change slightly."_

_Alex nods, "I understand, this is something I need to do though. It's the only way." She said._

_Lucy nods, "Then, I hope we are lucky to finish this one and for all..."_

* * *

><p>When the sun rose, Marth had awoke slowly as he glanced at Alex. She was still asleep, but at least she was alive. She was breathing peacefully and she seemed to be perfectly fine. What caught Marth's attention was that he heard a groan.<p>

His eyes widen slightly before he leaned closely to her.

"Alex?" He asked softly. "Are you awake?"

She didn't answer his question, but he could see that her eyes were twitching. She was going to wake up soon, he knew that. He grips her hand in his before he felt her grip his hand tightly. He looks down at their hands before looking up at Alex to see that her eyes were opening slowly.

But what caught his attention that her eyes were no longer a crimson red. Instead one was purple and the other was a light blue.

_"It has begun..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to cut it off there, but yeah...that was a bit...how do I put this...unusual?<strong>

**I don't know, I can't talk or write today apparently. I've been busy today and I had enough time right now to finish this. But now were going to be on the four book now!**

**Yaaaayyy!**

**Also, I might be redoing the second book since it wasn't as interesting as the first one or this one, so I played to make it longer like this. But I'm going to be editing all of the chapters out in the first one so keep your eyes out if there is a chapter posted for it. I'll be working on the four book while I do all of that and I'll try to keep it within character...**

**Hmm, I'll see what I can do about that. I'll also be changing a few things up when I work on the four book just to spice things up a bit. There will be more Alex X Marth in this and I'll try to pair Abby up with someone so she isn't alone.**

**Who do think I should pair her up with? Should it be an OC or a character from Smash? If you have an ideas, let me know!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this series!**

**Keep your eyes out for the four book 'Unbroken'!**


End file.
